The Hunger Role Play Games
by SapphireOceans
Summary: 24 tributes. 1 reality T.V show. 1 winner.   Well, us guys on the forum were like; "You know, we've written some okay stuff here...shall we put it up?"  So...we did. We hope you like it! Please review...10 chapters and ONE review...tragic...:
1. The Tributes

**The Tributes:**

District 1: Roy Rammond & Faith Spring

District 2: Realth Hargon & Orchid Lang

District 3: Thom Anderson & Cressie Northgood

District 4: Adaam Blake & Catherine Neuvya

District 5: Tristan Denominater & Aurora Fearnn

District 6: Dramandus Destiny_ &_Ivy 'Iove' Gryffyn

District 7: Bahny Morris & Acacia May

District 8: Carl Ropa & Kamille- Leanne Sharp

District 9: Emiyll Aubress & Teeni Moona

District 10: Chris Seltzer & Emily Phoenix

District 11: Symonn Lowarn & Rayla Ngulyn

District 12: Jasper Hawn & Summer Rowland

**The Roleplayers:**

Sapphire Oceans: Catherine Neuvya, Orchid Lang, Adaam Blake, Carl Ropa

Rawr-I'm A Retard: Faith Spring, Acacia May, Roy Rammond

Ottsel Instinct: Jasper Hawn

ShakespearsLilBrova: Symonn Lowarn, Emiyll Aubress, Ivy 'Iove' Gryffyn

Penelope Wendy Bing: Cressie Northgood

LittlexMissxRainbowxSheep: Thom Anderson, Emily Phoneix, Bahny Morris, Chris Seltzer

Darling Summers: Aurora Fearnn, Tristan Denominater

DarkLightRead: Kamille-Leanne Sharp

ChaosHasCome: Rayla Ngulyn

CopyCatsHurtfulKisses: Summer Rowland

Unonimous Anonymous: Realth Hargon

Outwitted: Teeni Moona

Chocolat16: Dramandus Destiny


	2. The Character Sheets

**Character Sheets**

**To avoid confusion and to give some background information**

* * *

Name: Roy Raymond

Age: 17

District: 1

Appearance: tall, slightly on the thin side. Dark brown hair, with dark eyes so you can't see the pupil. He's pretty arrogant, and follows Faith.

Skills: He's strong, and good with a bow and arrow. He's ruthless, even more so than Faith, he just wants to kill, nothing more.

Family: He has an older brother, who helped him through everything

* * *

Name: Faith Spring

Age: 17

District: 1

Appearance: Long black hair like black ink, thick lashes and bright green-yellow eyes. She's quite tanned, but in a different way to district 12. She's very pretty and can use her beauty like a whip. She's medium height, but manages to always look people down, even if they're tall. She glows with confidence, and manages to keep an air of mystery at the same time as a attitude that shows she's boss.

Skills: One of her skills is that she doesn't often care about anyone. Which could be a weakness. She's a great swords-woman, good aim and can use basically any weapon except a bow and arrow. She has some basic skills and can tell poisonous berries from edible ones. She's pretty strong, more so that she looks, and has good stamina for long distance. She's okay at sprinting but is easily beaten. Her weakness's is probably a handsome guy, or one that's a challenge, she always loves challenges and will go her way to get one. Sometimes she gets too wrapped up at things sometimes, and can be distracted easily unless she's alert. . She doesn't stand out at anything like snares or camouflage, but knows basics. Her strongest weakness is anyone who looks like her younger sister who passed away, as her younger sister was one of the only ones she cared about.

Family: Only has a father, who is a victor of the game. he taught her everything he knew until her Faith's mum died and he gave up hope, sinking into alcohol. Faith then trained herself with her only friend in the world, he only person who she's ever cared about. She had a little sister, who she used to love to bits, back when she had feelings, but when she and her mother died Faith decided life was just a cruel punishment. She will always have a soft spot though for anyone who looks like her sister, or just reminds her of her.

Other: Her token is a silver locket. It has no picture inside to remind her she'll always be alone.

* * *

Name: Realth Hargon

Age: 15

District: 2

Appearance: Average looking. Average height, short, dark blonde hair (which grows quickly so by the time he appears it's probably longer), grey eyes. Only unaverage thing about him is he's pretty muscular, more than you'd expect.

Skills: Has been trained in most things, so is fairly average at everything, but is best at traps and snares. Not your average career in that he doesn't join the career group and make the most of his strength, but he's no less ruthless. Tends to follow people around, guessing their next moves and creating traps for them, then killing them and taking their stuff.

Family: His father is the district mayor, which is the real reason why he's in the Games rather than anyone else, as he's not the most obvious ruthless murderer of the lot of them.

Other: Vicious and bloodthirsty. Enjoys murdering people. People haven't noticed him up to this point because he's hidden away, but he's starting to come out now and he's pretty much a sadist.

* * *

Name: Orchid Lang

Age: 18

District: District 2

Appearance: Dead straight black hair, just past shoulders, large, black, almond shaped eyes, slim, but muscular, 5 foot 5, small hands and feet. Oriental in appearance.

Skills: Deadly with aNaginata(a Japanese weapon; a pole with a blade on the end), swords, is all right with knives and archery. She is also brilliant at hand to hand combat.

Family: Her parents trained her from birth to win the Games, they put lots of pressure on her. Failure or weakness is not an option.

Other: She will kill without a second thought, and will kill in cold blood. She doesn't trust anyone, and nobody should ever trust her.

* * *

Name: Thom Anderson

Age: 15

District: 3

Appearance: Tall and strong, with thick dark brown hair and sparkling sapphire blue eyes. Quite tanned and freckly.

Skills: He can wield a knife and he is very strong. His most dangerous quality, is that he can make people want to help him, make people want to please him so that he likes them and respects them in return.

Family: He has a baby brother, both parents and a grandparent, because he's quite well-off; his father is one of the top factory supervisors, and the pay is very good.

Other: His token is a brass ring given to him by his dead grandmother, with a tiny little gemstone in it.

* * *

Name: Cressie Northgood

Age: 16

District: 3

Appearance: Long and somewhat shaggy brown hair. Round hazel eyes. Tanned skin, since she spends all her free time out of doors.

Skills: Climbing, swimming, and outdoorsy stuff. She was teaching herself to hunt before she was reaped.

Family: Jankus; father. Delancy; mother. Haddim and Felut; brothers.

Other: She hates the factories with a passion, same with being indoors. She feels so much freer out in nature. Her token is a tiny rag doll.

* * *

Name: Adaam Blake.

Age: 16

District: 4

Appearance: 5 foot 7, sandy brown hair, thick set. Grey eyes, and freckles.

Skills: Good at wrestling. Not a very good fighter with weapons. Good swimmer, good at fishing and sailing.

Family: Doting parents.

Other: Snobby. Suck up.

* * *

Name: Catherine (Cat) Neuvya

Age: 12

District: District 4

Appearance: Very innocent looking, little heart-shaped, pointed face, with large bright blue eyes, white skin, a light smattering of faint gold feckless. Around 4 foot high, skinny, masses of long, gently curling, thick dark black-brown hair.

Skills: She's fast, but only over short distances, as she has asthma, she's good with knives, decent with bow and arrow, very strong swimmer, can hold her breath for a long time. She can disappear into the shadows easily- she's good at camouflage. Her main weapon is the fact that people underestimate her.

Family: Her mother was an alcoholic who ran off when she was two; she doesn't know who her father is. She has two elder brothers (Dan and Ed), who're 16 and 18, who take care of her, they do the fishing, she always wants to go out on the boat, but she's not allowed. However, they have taught her to fish and how do make water safe to drink. She also has a wide knowledge of herbs, from her cousin, who're healers. Her brothers taught her to fight with knifes, so that she could defend herself.

Other: Although it is traditional that children are trained for the games in this district, Cat has never received much of this training, as her family is rather poor, so she was mainly working, gutting the fish, ect, and so never had time.

* * *

Name: Tristan Denominater

Age: 18

District: 5

Appearance: Dark, messy black hair, slightly tanned skin, intensely blue eyes. Just under six foot, and quite muscled- he spent a lot of the past year in secretly training himself to enter the Games.

Skills: As well as the logic and intelligence that many of the people of the Mathematical Research district possess, he has learned to use weapons quite skilfully. He is best at short-distance spear throwing, sword-fighting and hand-to-hand combat, but does not have fantastic long-distance aim, and cannot use either knives or a bow and arrow very well due to this. He is also quite good with setting traps and snares. He has a hot temper and a thirst for vengeance that can be blinding, but holds his end of a bargain. He will not kill in a way that he believes to be unfair, and will not go for the 'weaker targets'. He is chivalrous to the point of stupidity.

Family: None, any more. His father died when he was eleven years old, and his mother committed suicide after his younger brother was killed in the games.

Other: His little brother, Venn Denominator, stepped in to take his place in the Hunger Games the year before, and was killed by a District Two Career. He volunteered this year, and only has one purpose in the Games- he is determined to avenge Venn by killing the District Two tributes, if he can. His token is a grubby scrap of material cut from Venn's Games uniform.

* * *

Name: Aurora Fearnn

Age: 16

District: 5

Appearance: Short golden-brown curls that are usually pinned back neatly on her head, wide, inquisitive grey eyes, and a fair-skinned complexion with rosy cheeks. She is 5"6' and slim, with delicate features. Her facial expression is generally very composed, although her eyes often betray her emotions.

Skills: Aurora's offensive skills are very poor, and she is a terrible hunter, as she cannot stand the thought of killing anyone. She relies mainly on skills such as camouflage, climbing and knowledge of the surrounding terrain. She is not very strong, but is light and a swift runner. She's very intelligent and logical, and is good at solving puzzles, as well as deciphering the actions of wildlife around her to give forewarning of any danger. Her survival plan is to try and stay out of the firing line for as long as possible, and only make alliances with those she thinks deserve to win- she would rather sacrifice herself for a good cause than be killed in cold blood. She is timid and introverted, and does not make friends easily because of this, but she is a good judge of character, and is able to tell whether or not someone is being honest. However, when she puts her trust in someone, she would give her life to save them.

Family: Both of her parents are alive, and she has an older brother two years older than her. Her family is considered quite well-off, her father being a prominent professor in the main research facility. She had no need to buy tessarae with further tokens, which made being drawn as a tribute an even greater shock.

Other: Her token is a fine gold chain with a carved golden abacus charm, to represent her district. There are twenty-four beads on it- one to represent each tribute.

* * *

Name: Dramandus Destiny

Age: 17

District: 6

Appearance: Brooding handsome looks, thick dark hair which curls slightly, Mediterranean colouring, large brown eyes with long lashes, tall, athletic build.

Skills: Sufficient at archery but highly skilled at using knives. He is outstandingly fast and can move swiftly and easily through difficult terrain. He can also last for long periods of time without a substantial amount of food.

Family: He is an only child and his parents have never participated in any Games. However, they have prepared him through childhood for the possibility of being in the arena and allowed him to receive combat training.

Other: He is highly intelligent but also manipulative and will do anything or use anyone to help him to achieve is ultimate goal, which is to be crowned victor. He is also completely unsympathetic to the plight of any other

* * *

Name: Ivy 'Iove' Gryffyn

Age: 16

District: 6

Appearance: She is attractive looking (but doesn't particularly know it) - tall and elegant and athletic in figure. Long ebony curls, misty brown eyes (that you may become lost in), crimson lips. She uses her expressive eyebrows to provocative effect.

Skills: Her greatest skill is her intelligence, she can talk herself out of almost anything and may outwit her attackers, but she can also run fast and finds fighting enjoyable.

Family: Eldest of 8 children, her Mother and Father have often left her to bring her younger siblings up by herself

Personality: Iove comes across as proud and dominating, but she is all talk, deep down she is very low on confidence and feels extremely empty inside

Other: Her darkest secret is that she once became pregnant, and was forced to kill the baby using a rock.

* * *

Name : Bahny Morris

Age: 12

District: 7

Appearance: Short and tanned, with short, fluffy black hair, often spiky. Big dark eyes, fairly short, but strong for his age. Doesn't speak much.

Skills: None really, he can handle a staff and a dagger, but that's it.

Family: Supportive parents, and a jealous older sister.

Other: Doesn't talk much, is very nervous, but can have outbreaks where he loses his temper and shouts, and just lets out all of his emotion. He has a really cute little smile.

* * *

Name: Acacia May

Age: 14

District: 7

Appearance: Boring looking. She looks ordinary and sinks into the background. Has large chocolate brown eyes and dark blonde hair cut in a tomboy style, to suit her. She always wears a woven bracelet from her best friend. She's quite tall and skinny.

Skills: She has quite good stamina, and is very sly, rather like Foxface. She has amazing reactions and can run quite fast. She's pretty clever and can think good strategy. Tries to keep mysterious, the dark horse. She can't really use any weapons and has no aim. Her main weakness though, is that even though she's clever she's quick to trusting people, if she's in need of company. She's very nice and bubbly. She'll never trust anyone if she's not lonely though.

Family: Both parents and an older sister who's escaped the hunger games this year. She misses them all.

* * *

Name: Carl Ropa

Age: 17

District: 8

Appearance: longish, floppy dark brown hair, darkish hazel/brown eyes, golden skin. Tall, not overly muscular, but still strong.

Skills: Very good at hand to hand combat. Not so good with throwing weapons. Can use knives and swords, and is quite a fast runner.

Family: One sister, older than him, who is a previous victor of the games. He's under a lot of pressure to win.

Other: Ruthless, and a skilled liar. Not interested in forming a true alliance with anyone, but will fake an alliance in order to kill someone.

* * *

Name: Kamille- Leanne Sharp

Age: 13

District: 8

Appearance: Tall. Skinny. Curvy and slender. chocolate Caramel coloured skin. Bushy Hair. Long dark brown hair. Hazel eyes.

Skills: Very good fighter without weapons. Amazingly quick reflexes. Good eye hand coordination.

Family: Only child. Orphan. Lives with cousin. Has only one friend.

Other: Pretty friendly and rather vulnerable. Takes the fancy of boys without her knowledge. Quiet. Fierce explosive temper rarely shown.

* * *

Name: Emiyll Aubress

Age: 14

District: 9

Appearance: Short, but stocky, fair haired, round blue eyes and a downy moustache - quite attractive

Personality: Decent, but deadly. A gentle-hearted lad, who knows how to kill

Skills: Skilled hunter - always useful

Family: Comes from a large family, second youngest of 6 children, father passed away a year ago. He thinks it would have made him proud if he won the hunger games.

Other: His weaknesses are guilt, his mother and the opposite sex

* * *

Name: Teeni Moona

Age: 15

District: 9

Appearance: Teeni has fiery red hair that goes wild. She has bright green eyes that make her look weird but, she loves it. She is so short that people mistake her for a 12 year old.

Skills: She is super silent so no one can hear her. She is best at hiding and is good with swords and hand to hand combat.

Family: She has a 35 year old mother who she does not resemble at all. Her father ditched her family when she was young because he hated them. He never wanted children. She also has a twin brother who has shorter hair but looks the same as her.

Other: She is a mute

* * *

Name: Cris Seltzer

Age: 17

District: 10

Appearance: He has solid dark brown, almost black eyes that are filled with malice. His shaggy, dirty-blonde falls over his eyes, making it difficult for people to see what he's thinking. He holds himself viciously, like a coiled snake, waiting to strike at the slightest hint of provocation.

Personality: Just like his looks; mean, cruel, full of evil thoughts. His favourite game is to chase, and hunt a person, thinking all the while of ways to kill them. It gives him peace, apparently. He smiles, but not in a nice way, in a spine-chilling way, and has never been kind in his life.

Skills: Handy with knives, swords, anything sharp. He can make poison, but does like to use it, unless it's a paralytic.

Family: No known family; he was an orphan. The streets of district 10 treated him like dirt, so he treats everyone else the same way.

Other: He hates birds, and is deathly afraid of them.

* * *

Name: Emily Phoenix

Age: 14

District: 10

Appearance: Long dark brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. She's lanky and tall for her age.

Skills: She can ride a horse, and she knows what animals are safe to eat and which are not.

Family: She has two sisters but just a mother. Her father left them for another woman.

Other: Her token is a small bead bracelet made by her youngest sister.

* * *

Name: Symonn 'Sye' Lowarn

Age: 13

District: 11

Appearance: Sun-damaged skin, suspicious turquoise coloured eyes, dark brown curls, tall and built like a sparrow

Skills: Ability to hide by slipping behind trees, fighting skills limited at best.

Family: Single-parent family, result of a one-night stand, spoiled by mother, who believes he is born to fight (well let's just say he would hurt a fly, but a fly would hurt him more)

Other: Carries the one photo of his father (a drunken party snap) wherever he goes.

* * *

Name: Rayla Ngulyn

Age: 14

District: 11

Appearance: Long, curly blond hair, usually laced with twigs and branches from her constant work in the agricultural fields. Large, doe-like brown eyes that reveal her innocence.

Skills: She's fast and nobody in District 11 can climb a tree as nimbly as she can. She also has extensive knowledge of plant and animal life, as well as good instincts overall. She has relatively good endurance and very good aim from years of playing with a makeshift slingshot.

Family: A single mother, Tara, who is constantly sick. A younger brother, Yuri, who currently has a broken wrist from falling out of a tree while harvesting apples.

Other: She lacks the killing drive that most of the winners have and has little experience with matters like this. But she learns fast and has picked up a few tricks from watching the previous hunger games.

* * *

Name: Jasper Hawn

Age: 15

District: 12

Appearance: Short and lithe, Jasper has ruffled, black hair and smouldering cobalt blue eyes. He is strangely fair skinned for someone living in District 12. He looks very petite, almost feminine, but he is a fierce fighter. Don't let Jasper's soft voice fool you, he is very much a contender and hates to lose.

Skills: Jasper is a strong swimmer and an excellent hunter. He is capable of making snares and traps of all shapes and sizes. He is agile, graceful and a swift runner. Jasper is good at fighting close range, but loves his throwing knives as a weapon. Jasper is also highly observant of his surroundings. Jasper's best trait is not being noticed. His worst trait is his communication skills. He just doesn't like talking to people. Jasper is stubborn and is a rather sore loser. He'd rather hold grudges than forgive people, even if his life depends on it.

Family: None, his mother died in childbirth and his father died in a mining accident. He was ten at the time, and had to learn how to hunt based on what his father told him. Jasper's only friend was Lowan, who had taught him all of his survival skills, but Lowan died in a previous Games.

Other: Token is the friendship bracelet that Lowan had given him. Stylist's name is Ink.

* * *

Name: Summer Rowland

Age: 13

District: 12

Appearance: Long dark brown hair, height: 5'3, weight: 40 kg. Always looks plain and unimportant.

Skills: Very stealthy, handy with spears, animals love her.

Family: Her mother died when she was 2, her father can't work because of a spine injury in a mining accident. She has 2 brothers, Jeremy, who's 12 and Riley who's her twin.

Other: Summer has to steal food for a living because she's too young to get a decent job and her brothers help her because they can't just sit around, doing nothing while she 'provides' for her family. Her attempts at stealing have been going more and more wrong as people figured out that she was the one stealing their market food. (PS. She had to enter her name several times in the reaping when 12 and 13 in order to get enough grain and oil) She has also been known to be a good impersonator.

* * *

**The character sheets as written on the forum.**

**Sapphy**

**xxx**


	3. Part I

**Part I**

**District 1 Reaping**

Faith, as always, was looking stunning. A bright crimson dress seemed to exaggerate her looks, and her hair was pinned up in a messy bun, with thick, perfect curls falling out. It was reaping day, and Faith wanted to be someone remembered. She gritted her teeth whilst smiling innocently and batting her eyelashes at almost anyone seen. Tonight was most definitely her night. She would be unbeatable. Grinning to herself she waited in patience for the girl to be drawn. A short one, cute, Faith noted, but nothing. The girl was a nobody. Faith stepped forward, eyes glistening. "I volunteer." She said a thick sweet voice put on. It seemed nobody was surprised as the girl jumped from the stage and Faith stepped up, lips curling into a coy smile. "And, I will win." She added to herself under her breath so nobody would hear.

Faith straightened her dress, fluttering her eyelashes at all the cameras and blowing kisses. Remaining composed, she wiped a fake tear of happiness from eyes. All under my control. She thought snidely, still smiling sweetly.

Idiots. She was thankful when led to the room, sinking into a chair where she knew nobody would visit her. That was how it was.

**District 4 Reaping**

Cat walked with her brothers to the Reaping. The sun was shining, but no one was smiling. It was supposed to be an honour to be chosen for the Games, but although many other districts seemed to think that the tributes in District 4 were happy to be chosen, they couldn't have been more wrong. Those days were gone. As she stepped into the pen, near the back, her heart was beating fast. A chirpy woman was speaking, but she wasn't registering the sound. Fear for her brothers- and herself, was tingling through her veins. She tried to take deep calming breaths. The first name as being drawn. "Ladies first, as always!" The woman trilled. "And this year's lucky girl is...Catherine Nuevya!" Cat's heart stopped. She gasped, and the breath seemed to rip through her lungs. She felt light-headed, as if the world was swimming about her. She began to walk slowly towards the stage, staggering slightly. She tried to get her bearings. Suddenly everything seemed to snap back into focus. She kept her face impassive, a mask as she walked onto the platform. She caught a glimpse of both of her brother's horrified faces. As she stared resolutely into nothing, trying not to let her tears show. As she stood there, feeling her conflicted emotions crash around in her chest, the images of her brother's stricken faces seemed fixated in her mind. And that was the moment when Cat decided that she was not going to die.

Cat, smiled a wobbly smile at the camera's trying to appear composed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, hoping that the glossy blue ribbon that it was tied back with still looked neat. She smoothed the pale blue dress with a hand that shook slightly, and gave a quick, sad smile at her brothers.

She managed to remain standing whilst the woman was still talking, managed to walk into the dark room where she'd say goodbye to her brothers for what would probably be the last time. The minute they shut the door behind her, leaving her alone, she crumpled into a heap on the ground and burst into tears.

**District 12 Reaping**

Jasper shivered, staring at the stage. God that lady always gave him the creeps. As one of the smaller boys in his age group, Jasper stood at the front of the group. Not that anyone ever really noticed him. He was a ghost, a drifter in the District. He lost all recognition once his father's death had faded into the background. Jasper closed his green eyes and remembered a few years back, when Lowan was still standing next to him.

"Jasper Hawn." His eyes snapped open. Well, fantastic. Jasper could see the confusion in the crowd as he silently made his way to the stage, not really acknowledging the mutters that followed. He didn't care. The whole district had forgotten he had existed. Once he had left, they would continue their lives as normal. His death would leave no hole in the social network. He didn't bother to take note of his fellow tribute, whoever she was, but simply made his way to the room to wait. No one was coming to say goodbye. Jasper picked at his stolen jumper and worn jeans. He looked out the window a bit.

Finally, just as he started to drum him fingers in muted agitation, the Peacekeepers came and took him away to the train.

-x-

Once on board, Jasper looked around, before going to his cabin and flopping down on the bed. He figured that a few hours sleep would do him some good.

Faith looked out the small window, a small smile on her face. _Those_ _idiots. So stupid_. She laughed and wrapped her hand around her small silver locket. _For myself. I'll show them all._

Cat stared out of the window, watching the country flash past. She caught a glimpse of another train going the same way. Another two tributes probably as scared and confused as she was. She looked down at the blue trousers and sea green shirt she was wearing, wondering if she looked all right. Why did she even care? She was probably going to be one of the first to die anyway. She looked up again, and caught sight of another girl in the window of the other train. The two trains were drawing closer together.

Looking through the window, Faith could see an innocent, young looking girl with bright blue eyes. She hadn't changed from her red dress, but had released her hair which now fell in tamed curls down her back. She absently coiled her finger round a curl, watching the girl with interest, a mockingly sweet smile creeping onto her lips.

Cat saw the girl on the train smile, and she smiled back- although she didn't like the look of the girls smile. It seemed to mock her, saying _I know I'm going to win. You don't stand a chance._

When the girl smiled back, Faith's smile turned to one of innocence, still absently twirling a small curl around her finger whilst secretly studying the girl.

Cat noticed the change in the girls smile, and instantly distrusted her. Cat matched her innocent smile, deciding to play the poor little girl. People would instantly underestimate because of her height and petite figure, but if she encouraged this...then let them do it at their own peril.

Faith locked eyes with the girl, not one to be fooled easily. Her smiled dropped yet her expression was still one of innocence if you didn't look into her eyes which were as cold as daggers. _Poor little innocent girl_. She thought mockingly, her fingers reaching up to coil around her locket.

Cat noticed the girls' ice cold eyes. Well, two can play at that game. She beamed still further at the girl, making her eyes full of warmth, and a little bit of fear. "Hi!" she mouthed through the glass. "My names Catherine."

The girls' eyes suddenly warmed like fire. _Just an innocent little child_. Faith reminded herself, smiling warmly. Instead of responding to her name she noted it was the district 4 train. "Career?" She mouthed, still smiling warmly;

"I didn't volunteer." Cat mouthed back. "I was chosen. But after last year's disaster..." Cat tailed off, remembering that both of District 4's competitors were killed horribly in the five minutes. And then that weird boy tried to eat them...

She smiled sweetly. "Yet still. District four. I'm offering. Career?"

Cat thought this over for a second. If she rejected this offer now, she would instantly become alienated from them. But there was every chance they would turn on her... if she played weak, if she never let them see how good she really was...Cat nodded. "O.K." she mouthed, "but I'm not very good."

Faith's smile grew. "Oh. I'm sure we can change that, Catherine." She mouthed.

Cat managed to fix a grateful smile on her face. "Thank you!" she mouthed, smiling warmly at the other girl. "I know I'm not going to win...All I want to do is do my best, and last as long as I can!" The trains began to slow down. They had nearly reached the Capitol.

Faiths eyes glitter with amusement. _Of course_. She thought drily, still smiling warmly. "You're welcome." She mouthed.

"I've got to go and get my stuff before we arrive." Cat mouthed. "See you. Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Faith." She mouthed simply, standing and pulling the blind down without a word of goodbye. She walked to the mirror and ran a brush through the locks.

Cat let out a sigh of relief. She knew she was playing a dangerous game- the other girl wouldn't hesitate to kill her in cold blood. But if she stuck to her strategy, at least they wouldn't perceive her as a threat. She got up and folded her reaping dress and put it neatly in a shoulder bag she'd found that matched her outfit. She picked up her district token- a small, but beautiful shell with a mother of pearl inlay on a leather thong - and tied it securely around her neck. She'd found the shell whilst playing on the beach around three years ago. She picked up her bag, and walked to the door as the train finally stopped at the station in the Capitol.


	4. Part II

**Part II**

Faith kept her reaping dress on, fingers still clutching on the small locket. Everything would be fine, she knew it. She's trained enough to be strong enough. She grabbed the neat capitol brush, held it up in her hand, clenched her fist and cracked it into pieces. With a sweet smile she left her room and stood near the door.

Cat stepped down from the train, dazzled by the flashes of the cameras. She nervously brushed a curl out of her eyes. She knew what the people must be thinking. _Such a shame... what a small little thing. She won't even last a day..._

Faith stepped from the train with confidence, a sweet innocent smile held in place. _They'll love this..._ She thought. _The not-so-innocent beauty killer._ With a laugh she batted her eyelashes at the camera, immediately heading towards the stylist area.

"Come along Catherine." Lucia Gatwasky, the District representative, took her firmly by the hand and lead her along, towards the remake centre. She stumbled as she was pulled along, glancing shyly at the photographers through her dark curls, blinking innocently at the people of the Capitol. She caught sight of Faith, confidently smiling at the camera. Well, Confident and sexy seemed to be the way Faith was playing it. She was good at it too. Well... Cat peered out from behind her hair and gave the photographer a sweet but shy smile, which exhumed innocence.

After blowing countless kisses, her mentor, coincidentally her father, managed to drag her into the building. Straightening her dress, Faith ignored her father completely and strolled in the pointed direction.

Cat caught sight of Faith ahead. She managed to catch up with her. "Hello Faith." she said shyly, looking trustingly up at the stunning older girl."Will you really help me?"

Faith turned to the girl, wearing a stunning smile. "Of course, Catherine." She said, tilting her head to the side.

"You can call me Cat if you like." she said, slipping her hand innocently into Faiths, as they walked along.

She smiled. "Of course, Cat."

A prep team came to great them. "Hey there, sweetie, my name's Lorinta!" said one woman with bright blue hair. "You're Catherine then? I'm one of your prep team, so would you just like to come with me..?"

Cat turned to Faith. "Bye then Faith. And thank you. You're so nice!" she beamed shyly at her.

Faith laughed. "I'll see you soon, Cat." She dropped her hand and turned walking to where her prep team awaited her.

Cat walked along with the woman with the blue hair. She gave a secret little smile to herself. She wasn't sure, but she thought that she'd just made a powerful ally. Albeit, an ally who would turn on her in seconds, but an ally none the less.

"All right poppet, let's get this beautifying sorted. You'll look as sweet as a little pie by the time we've finished with you!" said Lorinta

Jasper jolted awake as the train slid to a halt. _Jeeze that was a short nap._

He stretched, trying to preoccupy himself by trying to reach the roof. Yeah, fat chance. Cursing his short stature, Jasper slid the door open to find his mentor glaring at him. Jasper wracked his brain, trying to remember her name. _Ah, that's right. Moxin Learen_. Jasper tuned out Moxin's irritated comments as he picked up his limited gear and headed off onto the platform. Jasper idled at the door, watching as one of the tributes blew kisses to the crowd. Shaking his head, he stepped off the train. He gave fake smiles to all the cameras surrounding him, trying to find where they were all supposed to meet up. Along the way, Jasper spied two female tributes talking, instantly recognizing one of them as the attention seeker from before. Jasper snorted. "Girls. Already gossiping." Rolling his eyes and dodging a blow from his mentor, Jasper headed inside, giving the two other a teasing smile before disappearing up the elevator.

A boy shot Cat a teasing smile as he walked past. She gave him a cheeky grin back, before remembering she was meant to be sweet. _Oh well, never mind._

Faith walked to her designer, who introduced himself as Clay, with his bright green hair with unnatural blue eyes. He looked freaky, Faith decided but allowed him to lead her to a small room. "Ah! I do lurve district ones! Hardly any work!" He said happily. "Okay!" He clapped his hands together and the team of three stylists jumped up. "Chop chop!" he turned to Faith and grinned at her. "Don't worry, honey, you're going to look like a star!" Faith smiled.

Jasper stared at the three stylists hovering around him. He grit his teeth as they prepped his body for the main stylist. One of them was completely green, and seemed to be slightly kooky. Then there was a surly red one and a jittery yellow one. All three of them were talking above his head and sighing over his 'pretty boy' looks. He frowned. "I'm not pretty." He had interjected at one point. Red blinked in surprise. Green clapped his hands.

"Splendid! He talks!" Green cooed excitedly. The yellow one shook her head.

"Sh-shush Kio. You'll upset him." The green one, 'Kio' looked rather put out.

"Sharie is right, you know." Jasper turned to the doorway and saw a magnificent black and silver piece of art walk towards him. The new stylist smiled enchantingly.

"Hello. I'm Ink. It's a pleasure to meet you Jasper." The other stylists took it as their cue to leave. Ink sat down gracefully beside him. Jasper blinked a couple of times before blurting out, "Are you a guy?" Ink laughed, and nodded his head. Smiling himself, Jasper examined the black blue skin and swirling silver lines with awe. A gentle hand touched his shoulder, and he looked back up.

"Shall we begin?" Jasper nodded hesitantly, before gathering up his robe and following Ink out.

-x-

"Okay, honey, you're done."

Cat blinked up at Lorinta. "Oh, thank you."

She had been waxed, plucked, scrubbed...She had never been cleaner in her life; her hair shone like dark brown silk and curled around her shoulders and down to her waist, and her skin tingled all over.

"Heather will be here in a moment sweetie."

"Heather?"

"Your stylist."

Lorinta and the rest of the team left the room and left her nervously waiting for 'Heather'.

The stylist cooed over Faith who had to stop from rolling her eyes.

Apparently, she was much better kept than District 7, where they had been last. Apparently, she could make many guys hearts break. Apparently, she was going to be "Absolutely Stunning!", as they had cooed. After a while, she was studied and able to follow Clay out of the room, in a robe, thank God.

"Wait till you see your dress!" Heather twittered, stroking Cat's hair like she was some sort of pet. "You're such a sweet little thing! You're going to look just like a little princess!"

Jasper sighed as he slumped down a little in his chair. He watched Ink as he gathered up various bits of clothing for him. Turning back to the mirror, Jasper took in his new face. His normally bland green eyes now smouldered with a hidden fire, thanks to Ink's inventive way of using eyeliner. His lips were darker and his cheeks were a dark, dusty rose. Ink reappeared at his shoulder with a smile.

"Oh, you are going to love your outfit! It totally suits your bad-boy image."

Jasper blinked, before turning around and taking a look at what Ink was holding. He gaped. His suit was entirely black, but it was intricately decorated with a fire motif.

"I'm going to look like a person-shaped piece of burning coal?"

Clay twittered happily and showed her in a mirror so far. She saw her black locks were twisted to even thicker curls and tipped with gold, she had thick false eyelashes tipped with gold as well. She had gold lipstick on, which she thought should look horrible, but actually looked nice, she smiled. Clay chirped. "And, then we're going to make you into a shooting star!" He said perkily clapping his hands and one of the stylists walked in with a dress with different gold tones that swirled to a shooting star. Faith smirked.

"O.K sweetheart! you can open your eyes now!"

Cat blinked. She could hardly believe that it was really her reflection she was seeing. Her hair was soft and shiny and hung in loose ringlets to her waist, with a small silver crown studded with sapphire, pearls and aquamarines around her forehead. The dress was a deep sea green, with swirling shades of sapphire and silver also visible in the floaty silk. It had a tight bodice decorated with shimmering silver embroidery, and the full skirt hung past her feet, swirling loosely around her, looking like rippling waves. Her large blue eyes were rimmed with dark Kohl, making them look wide and innocent. In contrast her lips were a pale rosy pink, making her eyes stand out. She looked like a sea nymph from a story of ancient Greece.

Faith grinned in the mirror; the top part of a dress was made like a corset in whites and gold, with lots of lace. The last part, that swirled down like a shooting star seemed to pronounce her figure, make her much bolder than normal.

"Nearly done!" Clay said cheerfully slipping some very long starry earrings in and a small golden crown. "They'll love you!" He said clapping his hands together in excitement.

Heather slid a pair of pearl earrings decorated with sapphires and aquamarines into Cats newly pierced ears. "That's a gorgeous necklace!" Heather squealed.

"It's my district token" Cat explained.

"Nice." Heather helped Cat down from the stall on which she was standing, and led her to the elevator. They swooped down to the place where they would board their chariots.

The District 4 chariot was silver and decorated with gems and pearls, and was drawn by four pure white horses, the exact colour of foam on the sea.

After slipping into high strapping golden heels, Faith tilted her chin up and allowed herself to be led to the chariots

Jasper stared at Ink, who shrugged sheepishly.

"What can I say? I thought it was a cool idea." Jasper's mouth popped open as he watched Ink give him one of the best pouts he had ever seen on a man. And that in itself was kinda weird. "Oh, please, Jasper. Just put it on." Jasper sighed and began to get dressed. Some of the little buckles were annoying to put on, so Ink hovered by and eventually put the outfit on him by himself.

When they were done, Ink clapped appreciatively.

"I'm telling you, Jasper. You look awesome." Resignedly, Jasper turned back to the mirror. He blinked. The outfit, once on him, didn't look too bad. "Don't panic, Jasper. I need to check something." Ink grinned, before the lights suddenly switched off. Jasper swore that his jaw actually hit the floor. His clothes glowed. It was kind of strange, wearing glowing clothing. The lights flickered back on and Jasper turned back to his crazy stylist.

"Wow Ink." His soft voice was awed. Ink grinned again.

"I told you you'd like it."

Cat saw Faith and headed over. She had some time; there weren't many other tributes down here yet. "Hi Faith, you look amazing!"

She grinned at Cat. "You too, honey." She said perkily.

"Thank you!" Cat said, smiling at Faith. "Faith, are you really good? At combat and stuff?"

She winked. "I may have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Cat smiled at her. "What will you teach me? Did you mean it when you said you would?"

She grinned. "I can show you a thing or two."

"Thank you! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Cat gave her a swift hug- careful not to mess up either of their outfits- before slipping off to her chariot. She could barely see over the top. "Erm.. I might need a stool..." she said.

"Okay. Just remember Cat. It's the hunger games." With a quick smile she walked to her chariot and took a seat, tilting her chin up, ready.

Cat clambered onto the stool offered, smiling nervously at Faith, pretending not to know what she meant. But in reality, she knew all too well.

Faith grinned at her before facing forwards and readying herself for the parade.

Jasper sighed once again and looked at the Chariots. He eyed the light where he knew a whole crowd of people were waiting to gawk at him. He wasn't a people person; he didn't know how the hell he was going to survive the Interviews.

"One step at a time, Jasp..." He muttered to himself as he clambered onto his Chariot. Jasper looked down at Ink who had come to stand beside the chariot. Ink smiled gently and placed a comforting hand on Jasper's knee.

"Relax. Everything is going to be okay. You look amazing, and the crowd will love you." Jasper snorted before looking ahead again. He could see a lot of tributes milling around, some of them having a chat. Jasper recognized the same two girls from before. He frowned, and turned back to Ink.

"Are you sure?" Ink nodded eagerly.

"Yes. The costume will glow better when it comes into the strong lights outside. You will glow with your inner fire." Ink winked before strolling away. "Chin up, Jasper. The people will love you." Jasper exhaled shakily before standing up straight, mentally preparing to face the crowd.

Faith's chariot was first to begin rolling, she absently coiled a dark, gold-tipped curl around her finger as it left for the street. She sat up straight, grinning mysteriously, with her chin tilted to give her an air of authority.

The other District 4 contender clambered up into the chariot with Cat. Even though she was standing on a stool, he was still taller than her. She wobbled a little bit, and Heather rushed over. "Let her hold onto you!" she hissed at the boy. He looked irritated, but nodded. Cat flashed a grateful smile at both of them, and gripped his arm to keep herself steady. Their chariot began to roll out, and Cat took a deep breath and prepared to face the crowds.

The other tribute clambered on, Faith looked at him doubtfully, but he looked like a good fighter, she hadn't really spoken to him much. "Career?" She asked from the corner of her mouth, he smirked and nodded. She grinned and blew a kiss toward the crowds as the chariot rolled out.

Cat smiled and waved to the crowds, managing to retain her innocent smile, making her look young and sweet. She caught a glimpse of the screen, and noticed that Faith was definitely getting the most screen time. However, surprised, she noticed that she was getting a fair amount too, not as much as some of the others, but still a fair bit. She wondered if her brothers were watching, and felt tears threaten to spill down her cheeks, but managed to regain her composure and remain smiling.

Faith managed to keep a small air of mystery, whilst blowing kisses and waving at the crows with a sly smile on her face. Her eyes occasionally flickered to the screens, a small smirk growing on her lips.

Cat waved to the crowds, trying not to wobble on her stool. She was shaking with nerves, and a glance up at the screen showed her that she looked extremely vulnerable and pitiful. Good.

Faith watched Cat on the screen for a few moments before turning back to the crowds holding a hand up to catch two golden roses.

Cat managed to catch a small violet in one hand, and smiled sweetly up at the direction where it had come from. She waved, delicately up at them.

Faith blew a kiss in the direction that the roses came and tucked them into her hair, the chariot doing a final lap before entering the tribute training area.

As Cats chariot did a final lap, she blew one sweet little kiss right towards the camera. Finally, her chariot entered the training area, and she managed to prise her hand off of the boys arm. "Thank you!" she sighed, before slumping down onto her stool. He ignored her and stormed off.

Faith stepped from the chariot as it rolled to a stop, walking to the horse and stroking down his neck.

Cat giggled as the horse huffed her hair. She gently stroked it nose as it arched its head over her shoulder. "Hello gorgeous" she whispered under her breath. That was what she liked most about animals. They didn't judge you. They just loved you no matter what, as long as you showed them kindness.

The horse was sweet and kind, but Faith wasn't sweet and kind, while stroking down his neck a nail 'accidentally' poked into his neck. The horse whinnied slightly but Faith noted that nobody noticed. With a grin she kissed the horses' nose before walking off, thanking her stylist and ignoring her father.

Cat wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Faith poke the horse, making it whinny. She decided she'd probably imagined it. Giving her horse a farewell pat, she clambered to her feet, and followed Heather and the boy from her district to her rooms.

Jasper trembled as his chariot rolled forward into the lights. The girl beside him -he hadn't even noticed her getting on- clutched at his arm for support.

Jasper swayed, before righting himself and forcing a smile on his face. He held on tightly to the chariot and waved, switching on his nonexistent charm.

Nobody cared about District 12 anyway. Jasper looked at the screens, and watched as he and his fellow tribute glowed like human shaped fire. He snorted. Hadn't this already been done before? The chariots finally came to a stop, and Jasper helped the girl down. He noted the flowers that she had caught. Jasper smiled wryly, turning away and heading to the elevator. His smirk grew as he listened to Moxin gushing over the pretty flowers. Ink sidled up beside him and grinned.

"Did you enjoy that?" The smirk slid off Jasper's face. He frowned at his stylist, before glaring at the elevator doors sullenly.

"I hate crowds." He muttered. Ink laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Just remember to eat well and rest up. The training is going to tire you out, my friend." Jasper snorted again, this time giving Ink a friendly nudge.

Sleep. That was the last thing on this tribute's mind.

Faith let her district representative lead her upstairs, Clarry was a mound of fake tan and golden hair, looking... well... fake, Faith decided. She stepped into an elevator, leaning against the door as it zipped up.

Cat got to her room and collapsed on the bed. She would need all her strength for the trailing tomorrow.

Faith stepped into her room, kicking her shoes off and stepping into a warm shower, washing off all the make-up.

Cat managed to finally finish washing off all the make-up and dragged on a pale blue nightdress. Collapsing into bed, she was asleep before she'd even touched the pillow.


	5. Part III

**Part III**

_**9.01 AM**_

Symonn was the first in to the training centre, not that anybody noticed or cared. He hadn't opened his mouth to speak since the reaping and that was only to scream at his mother. Not that she heard much of the things he had said to over the wailing lump in her arms, another one-night stand. By the time the hour had ended, he was drained of all strength. A door opened and a cold wind swirled from behind, as he walked towards it, he turned to take one last look at her. He had hoped to find at least a glint of guilt in the cold, dead sea of her eyes looking on as her beloved, little accident walked out of her life and perhaps out of this world, alas she looked with hope. Hope that he would not humiliate all of District 11 by dying a loser's death.

Cat walked into the training centre, nervous about her agreement with Faith.

What would Faith try to train her on? If it was one of Cat's strengths, she would have to pretend to be a novice. Not for the first time, she wondered if the dangerous game she was playing with the careerer's was one that would result in her death. She was so absorbed in her thoughts; she nearly bumped into a tall brown haired boy. "Oops! Sorry!" she managed to stammer shyly.

Symonn stared blankly at the girl and nodded in a distorted manor at her apology. She frowned in surprise at the boy's lack of social skills

Cat frowned at the boy, surprised by his rudeness. The games hadn't even started yet! She walked away, waiting for Faith to arrive. She shot a covert look back at him, trying to sum him up. He didn't look as strong as some of the other boys, but maybe he was good at something long distance. She shrugged and turned back to the entrance, looking for Faith.

He could see without looking her sneak a look at him with a sense of significance. Nobody had ever looked twice at him; they usually looked away in disgust the first time. Did this mean she liked him?

Faith arrived, her hair in a high ponytail with curls spilling down her neck, dressed in a fitted blouse and skinny jeans. Her eyes flickered to the other careers in the room, meeting there gaze for a second with an unspoken agreement. Cat smiled at Faith hopefully, glancing towards the other careers nervously. She hadn't wanted to go over until Faith had introduced her.

Symonn tried not to look at the newcomer too often, but his awe was difficult to contain. She was beautiful, that was undeniable. But it was her air of confidence that he found most appealing. He looked on with admiration and guilt, knowing that he may eventually have to kill this girl he was so mesmerised by.

Faith noted some paranoia and turned to see a boy staring at her. She arched an eyebrow, studying him for a second before beckoning all the careers. She spoke to them quietly before nodding to Cat. Cat trotted over the faith like a little spaniel, wide eyed and nervous. She knew she looked like Faiths little pet, and disliked the feeling, but didn't let her distaste show, instead smiling hesitantly at the careerers. Faith immediately took place as leader glaring at anyone who dared say otherwise. "This is our pack. Anybody object, speak now." She said icily, seeing a few careers frown in distaste. Before anyone had a chance to say otherwise Faith tilted her chin. "Good. Anybody else capable of joining?" She asked.

Symonn looked eager at the offer, but stayed quiet knowing his district would go against him.

Cat stood quietly, watching Faith take charge. She was a good leader, and no one seemed to externally object to her. However, she was pretty sure that a few of them were seething inside.

Faith's eyes travelled over the clusters of tributes, seeking any strong ones that could help their powerful alliance. Cat remained in the background, avoiding the surprised looks of the careerers when the noticed how small she was. She looked around the room, which was set up for the training.

Symonn sat in the corner of the room eyeballing Faith and her many devoted followers. He wondered about the small, silent girl. Was she a weaker competitor? She didn't seem as externally ambitious as the others. However she blurred into the background next to the mysterious girl.

Faith, deciding there was no one else to join the careers turned back to the alliance. "Then we're set." Her lips curled into a grin.

Cat looked up at Faith with large blue eyes full of innocence, wondering what Faith was going to decide teach her.

After getting a speech from the head trainer Faith tapped her foot impatiently. After everyone had melted off Faith turned to Cat. "So, what would you like to learn first?"

Cat thought about this for a second. "I'm not sure. What do you think?" she asked Faith.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Well. You must know something." She said blandly, "Can you throw? Run? Climb? Camouflage? Tell poisonous foods? Make fires? Can you shoot an arrow?"

"I...I can tell which foods are poisonous. And I can cook food..." Cat said, looking worried.

"Okay, that's foods basically covered. Can you skin foods? And anything to do with weaponry, at all?" Faith asked herself why she was even helping this girl at all, yet again. As usual Faith's mind didn't respond, making her think she should just give up all together?

"Not really...my brothers never let me near weapons. They was always afraid I'd hurt myself." well, that was almost true, Cat thought as she hung her head dolefully.

Faith sighed. "Come on then." She spun on her heel, something inside saying this girl was lying, she pushed the feelings aside, she was sure Cat wasn't.

Faith picked up a curved basic knife; she passed it to Cat and stood back, nodding to the dummy. "Do your worst."

Cat took the knife, her hand shaking. She threw it feebly at the dummy.

Faith raised an eyebrow, collected the knife, took 10 steps back and threw the dagger into it's heart. "Try again."

Cat stared in awe at Faith, which wasn't entirely false. "You're really good!" she said staring at her. She took the knife, and threw it at the dummy, carefully not putting her entire strength behind it, but making sure to make it look like she was putting in effort. The dagger hit the wall about a meter or two away from the dummy and clattered to the ground. Cat, sighed with apparent frustration.

Faith just raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to give another attempt.

Cat grabbed the dagger, determination in her face. She threw the dagger again, and this time it clattered the ground a little closer to the dummy. "That one was better wasn't it?" she asked Faith, looking at her hopefully.

Faith nodded, her eyes calculating. After about a minute she walked forward grabbed the knife and passed it back to Cat. She stood behind her and took her wrist, drawing it back at a slight different angle but not releasing it. She then, wordlessly again, stepped back and waited.

Cat threw the knife, at the angle Faith had specified. The dagger landed about a foot short of the dummy, but it would have hit it dead on if there had been a bit more power behind it. Cat looked up at Faith, hopeful again.

"More power." She said, tilting her head to the side tapping her fingers on her chin.

Cat threw it again. This time, it clipped the dummies outstretched arm.

"Good. Practice. Repetition. I'll be back in about 10 minutes." Faith nodded quickly before walking over to a selection of axes, she picked one and twirled it around her wrist, testing the weight.

Cat began to practise, like Faith had said, always being careful not to hit anything important, like the chest or the head. However, she was even more careful not to look like she wasn't hitting stuff on purpose. She always managed to retain the façade.

Faith watched her occasionally, not throwing the axe at a dummy but throwing it into the air and catching, testing the weight to the angle as she'd been taught. A bratty, obviously spoilt career came up, sniffing in a posh I'm-stuck-up way.

"Why are you helping her?"She hissed in a voice only Faith would be able to hear.

"My own reasons." Faith said sharply, treating the career with an attitude that showed that she was boss.

Cat sighed with exasperation as she threw the dagger- and missed- for what felt like the hundredth time. She shot a look at Faith to see if she was watching, and saw her talking to another careerer girl. Both were looking at her. She turned back to the dummy and smiled internally, not letting it show on the outside that she was pleased. She'd obviously fooled someone. She just hoped Faith was buying her act.

"And who put you in charge anyway?" The girl spat.

Faith stopped throwing the axe, which she had been throwing absent mindedly, and caught it with two fingers either side of the blade, a second away from being cut. She turned to the girl, and even though they were around the same height she managed to look down on her. "Because" She said simply, taking a step forward with the girl mirroring with a step back. "I said so. And, because, you don't want your pretty little neck getting slit on the first night because you're a rubbish leader." She said firmly. "Now run along, brat."

Cat saw Faith talking to the girl, and saw the girl take a step back. A tingle of fear ran through her, and she shivered. More than ever she appreciated how dangerous an opponent Faith really was.

-x-

Jasper yawned and ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair. Moxin had chewed him out this morning for sleeping in, and he was sure that her unnecessary speech had definitely made him late. He slid inside the centre unnoticed - thank god for him being so invisible all the time - just in time to catch the end of the supervising Trainer's instructions. A little baffled at what was going on, Jasper hung back a little and watched as other tributes began to move about the stations. Jasper frowned as he observed the training. A lot of these people were really good, and it was frightening. He swallowed nervously, before meandering his way to the empty camouflage station.

The trainer was delighted to have someone at his station and promptly proceeded to show him the best ways to camouflage oneself when in the wild.

Jasper noted that he pretty much failed here, seeing as he couldn't get a single pattern right. He shrugged and figured he didn't need it. Thanking the poor trainer for his efforts, Jasper went to the ranged station. He whirled around just as a knife plunged into a dummy, square in the centre. He blinked, before looking at the thrower.

_Holy crap she's good_. He mused as he watched the two girl tributes he kept seeing walk away to another station. _Probably Careers_.

After the girl had left Faith took her anger out on throwing the axe, turning and heading off to a mace before she could see how well her throw was.

Cat decided that she really needed to practise other weapons which she knew she had no skill at. So, abandoning the knife station, she joined Faith at the maces.

"Any better?" She asked absently, picking up a mace and swinging it round.

"A bit. I hit the arm..." Cat said, struggling to pick up a mace.

Faith nodded watching the mace as she twirled it. "They're hard to use." She warned.

"I can tell!" Cat put the mace down. "Maybe I'll try the climbing instead..."

"I might try that soon." Faith commented, still swing the mace.

Cat smiled at her before walking over to the climbing wall. She buckled herself into a harness and began to climb, using the grips on the rock. To her surprise, she discovered that she was alright at it, although she couldn't stretch to some of the higher hand holds. She finally made it to the top on her third attempt, and smiled to herself before letting herself drop, floating back to the ground gently, suspended by her harness.

Faith walked up to the climbing wall, not looking hesitant but feeling it as she'd never tried it before. With a shrug she tried climbing, finding that strength helped, but it would be better if she were taller.

Cat was halfway up the wall before she looked down and saw Faith climbing too. She was getting faster at going up the wall, and she didn't try to hide it; she didn't want Faith to think she was entirely useless, just harmless. Faith watched Cat for a moment, before continuing climbing. She didn't care that she wasn't strong at something, weaponry was her ting and she never claimed to be good at something she isn't. Cat reached the top and jumped off the wall, enjoying the slight freefall before the rope attached to her harness pulled her upright with a jerk and started to lower her down slowly. Faith took a bit longer to reach the top, but wasn't entirely bothered.

"Hi Faith" Cat said, smiling at her. "I like this one!"

She raised an eyebrow, smiling faintly. "Weapons are more useful." She said truthfully to her opinion.

Cats face crumpled. "I suppose so." she said, unbuckling her harness. "But at least I actually have found something I can do."

She smiled. "But truthfully, food is most important."

Cats face lit up. "I'm good at fishing! And I can cook fish!"

Faith tapped her fingers on her chin for a second. "Good. Berries? Plants?"

"I'm okay with them! My brothers always caught and gutted most of it, because they didn't want my using knives, but I found the plants to cook it in!" Cat said, smiling at her.

Faith nodded and smiled faintly, walking to the berries. She had learnt to tell most berries apart from her mother. She froze for a second before kneeling down and inspecting a berry.

Cat looked around for something she wasn't good at. She walked over to archery. It was hidden around the corner from everyone else, and no one else was there, except the instructor. She was alright at archery, but need to practise, but she didn't want everyone to see. She grabbed a bow and began experimenting with it, to get the feel of it.

Faith went through the berries, separating the poisonous from the edible, managing to please the instructor that seemed surprised that a career could do anything with berries. She left to the camouflage, leaving that station quickly, and finding no interest in it

Cat yanked the arrows out of the centre of the target. She mentally chided herself for being so reckless. She would blow her cover if anyone had seen.

But the instructor was keeping watch for her. He made her jump by franticly hissing "Someone's coming!" Cat swapped the powerful bow she had been using for a small, easy one, and, flashing the instructor a quick smile, she began shooting the arrows again; but this time purposefully aiming off target, whilst looking like she was concentrating in vain.

Faith grabbed a spear, testing its weight and throwing it. She sighed when it landed in the dummies arm. She repeated for a while, aiming to eventually hit the dummies head.

Cat kept shooting, but never hit the target whilst the District 1 boy was there. He smirked at her, snorting with laughter every time she missed. She felt her temper rising, but shoved it down. _Save it for the Games_. She gave him a sweet smile, before handing her bow back to the instructor and walking away, twisting around to stick her tongue out at his back. He saw her doing it, and burst out laughing. "Your nothing but a child, are you?" Cat turned and stalked off.

-x-

Symonn's trainer was forced to watch abysmally as his hopeless protégé almost drowned, cut himself and almost devoured a whole tainted platter of food. It was only when the gawky District 11's arrow flung towards him and dismembered one of his tidily wound dreadlocks that he decided to deliver his home truths.

"Look, kid. I'm gonna be honest with you," the trainer said looking at the trembling teenager in the least murderous way he could manage. "You're practically dead." Symonn's turquoise blinkers became as wide as a bug's and his throat dropped to his chest.

"Now, I can help you with your technique." The trainer added after taking a puff of his cigarette (he had given up, but watching Symonn train to commit Televisual suicide had given him a craving for slow death). "But, it'll only keep you on your feet for maybe twenty minutes longer. So, I'm gonna give you a tip. You're gonna need a game plan. You're gonna have to find someone strong, and you're gonna have to trick them. I won't lie to you, it's a shot in the dark, but if you really want to be in it for the long haul, (he said with as little irony as he could) it's the best amount of hope I can offer you." With that he tapped the frozen boy on his bony back and sauntered off exhaling and shaking his head.

Symonn was stuck on the spot for quite a while, the trainer's words weighing heavily on his young brain. He gulped as he thought of the other contestants.

"Which one do I choose? Damn it! Which one do I choose?" his conscience echoed.

-x-

Faith had moved to traps, her eyes narrowed she watched the delicate pattern the instructor was doing. She copied, not as fluently or perfectly however but managed to complete the trap.

Cat saw Faith at the traps, but didn't go over. She knew all about traps. You tend too, when you grow up in the fishing district. She turned instead to the camouflage. After half an hour, she felt sufficiently instructed. But she was beginning to wonder what to do in the private session: what mark did she want to get to secure her reputation as weakling?

Soon, Faith had mastered the human hanging trick and headed to the shelter area, believing Careers should be more advanced this year.

Cat saw Faith heading for the shelter area, and decided to join her. She hadn't done much on shelter yet. "Hey Faith!"

"Hi. How're you doing?" She asked, finishing making her small shelter.

"O.K..." Cat began to weave a grass mat. "But I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the Game Makers..."

"Well, that depends on your approach." She said airily. "I know what I'm going to do."

"Yes, but my problem is I can't do ANYTHING!" Cat wailed. "I'm going to get a 0! I know I am!"

"You can climb." She said. "Tell plants. But... stay innocent, Cat. It will help." She smirked and straightened

Cat felt a jolt of anxiety go through her. Had Faith guessed she wasn't as innocent as she seemed? She'd have to keep a close eye on her...

"Okay. Thanks Faith, you're really helpful!" She gave a tiny frown. "But I may have annoyed the other District 1 guy."

Faith studied her for a moment. "I wouldn't annoy careers." She advised. "Some don't think with they're brains."

"O.K." Cat said nervously, "I'll try not to." The bell rang somewhere, to signify the end of the training session. "Oh, help!" Cat squeaked. Is it the private ones tomorrow?"

Faith nodded. "You'll be fine." She assured.

"Thanks Faith! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Cat said tremulously, before turning away and being led back to her rooms by her mentor.

Faith watched her go before sighing, and walking into the elevator.

Jasper stood at the ranged weapon station for most of the day, throwing knife after knife into various dummies. He was in the middle of working out how to flick a knife the fastest, when he glanced back around. The centre was starting to empty. With a start, Jasper realised that he just wasted his first day of training throwing knives. Chewing on his bottom lip, he made his way back to his rooms. Somehow, he just knew that Moxin would chew him out for this too.

-x-

"Very good!"

Cat grinned at her mentor. "Thanks!"

"Well done for teaming up with the careerer's. With a bit of luck, they won't suspect a thing. Now, show me how good you are with these knives."

Cat looked pensively at the target set up against the wall. She grabbed the knife offered and threw it. It stuck quivering right in the centre.

Faith spent the time after training, training with district one, testing both of their reactions by throwing knives at each other. Faith ducked, her hand shooting up to catch a blade, smirking and throwing it back instantly, District One guy only just dodging from sight.

After catching and dodging a few others knives Faith retreated to her room, taking off her locket for the first time in ages. She looked at the locket before opening it. Nothing. _You idiot! You'll always be alone, get used to it_! Her father's words to her repeated in her brain and she just stared at the empty locket, swinging it back and forth

-x-

Her mentor stared at her and tried to tug it out. It remained stuck. "We'll have to cut that out..." she said, almost to herself. "So it looks like you're not so innocent after all, little kitten."

-x-

Faith continued swinging the locket_. Nobody Faith, will ever care about you, that's the way things are. Y'know, I used to think differently too... but life. isn't. fair. You need to learn that faith, and only help yourself as you're the only one who can do that._ His words repeated in her head constantly, each one like a knife cutting her, her eyes hardening at every moment.


	6. Part IV

**Part IV**

Cat snuggled down in the soft bed, for a moment just rejoicing in how warm, comfortable and peaceful she felt. Then it hit her like a steam roller.

"Oh...POO!" she exclaimed. Today they had to perform in front of the Gamemakers to get their score, which would be televised to the entire nation. All Cat had to do was not to look good. This would take some pride swallowing. She got out of bed, and jumped into the shower, going through her plan in her head. "Okay," she said to herself, as she got dressed and began to brush her hair, "Do the climbing. That should get you marks. But do some crap knife throwing to bring down the score, so that it's not too high. You want around a two or three. Just do your best. Or," she smiled at herself in the mirror "Your worst." She realised that she had been talking to herself for the last five minutes. _This is not a good sign_. She thought to herself, as she tied her hair into a high ponytail and looked at herself in the full length mirror. A small girl of around four foot dressed in a sea green zip-up jacket, a white shirt, dark trousers and black boots looked back at her. She tightened her curly pony tail and decided to go and find some breakfast. She needed it.

-x-

Faith stepped into the shower, wondering what she could do with the Gamemakers. All she really had to do was throw some weapons around, maybe show she knows which berries to eat as well quickly, to show she's not just trained in weaponry. She decided sword was her best weapon, then knives. After taming her hair into another high ponytail, Faith slipped on ankle boots, another white fitted blouse and grey skinny jeans.

-x-

Jasper rubbed his ears and glared bitterly at his mentor. Moxin glared right back. He was right; Moxin had decided to rip him for wasting his practice session yesterday. Jasper rolled his eyes and made his way to the training centre. Today was 'Show Off' day. He sighed, running a mock routine though his head. He was last on the tribute list, meaning that whatever he wanted to do really had to catch the attention of the Gamemakers. He stepped off the elevator, and straight into Moxin.

"Are you listening to me?" Jasper looked up with a start. He hadn't been.

"No. I didn't know you were talking."

Moxin gritted her teeth. Just before she could get another word in, Jasper cut her off.

"Look, why don't you just give up? Nobody would miss me if I died. Start remembering I don't exist." Just like everyone else. He thought bitterly.

Hands in his pockets, Jasper walked off.

-x-

When she smelt of roses Faith skipped breakfast, not wanting to get used to the rich food. She stepped into the elevator, being one of the earliest that day. She got straight to training, heading to the axes.

Cat finished off her breakfast, what they called 'Baked Beans on Toast'. She walked down to the training area and straight over to the climbing. This was going to be the only skill she could use to impress the Gamemakers, so she'd better get pretty good at it.

Testing the weight of the axe, Faith tensed her arm and swung her arm, the axe embedding itself in the dummy. With a smirk she continued practicing until she'd managed to swipe it's head of in one throw.

Cat kept working on her time until she could get to the top of the wall in less than 30 seconds. She then moved to a different wall, and kept practising.

Faith watched her for a minute before continuing working with axes. When every time she beheaded a dummy, she headed to the swords, picking up a large katana and twirling it around her wrist.

Cat finally mastered the hardest wall. Smiling, she began to climb again, trying to beat her time.

Faith beat the trainer a couple of times before deciding she didn't need any more sword practice and headed to the knives.

Cat kept practising on the wall, until a bell rung, signalling that it was time for the sessions in front of the Gamemakers. "Crap..."

Faith straightened, feeling ready she went to the dining hall, knowing she would be second.

After a while Faith was called, she stood and walked over to the destined area, looking around the room and setting her gaze on the weapons. She sprinted over to them, grabbed an axe, and threw it in the air with the correct timing to catch the blade in her fingers.

-x-

Cat stood outside, shaking slightly. She tingled with nerves. _All you have to do is climb..._

-x-

She threw the axe again, catching it on the handle and immediately throwing it and beheading a dummy. She repeated a few times before grabbing a collection of knives. She stood on the other side of the room, threw one at a light bulb, one at a target, then threw a load of knives around a dummies head, so the knives made the exact shape as it's head. She then threw a knife in its chest and grabbed a mace, swinging it to show she could use it. She quickly found some edible berries, presented them to the Gamemakers. The Gamemakers said she could leave and Faith headed back to her floor.

Cat saw Faith come out. "How did it go?" she asked quietly.

Faith shrugged. "Not sure. Just be lucky you're not District 12... They'd be bored to death by then."

Cat smiled at her, and shot a sympathetic look up at the District 12's.

"Good luck." Faith told cat when they called her name.

"Thank you!" Cat squeaked, and she walked through the doors to where the Gamemakers were waiting.

Faith smiled faintly and went up the elevator, not getting off it, but going up and down, bored.

-x-

Cat walked into the room. A load of capitol people were sitting at the other end. They took one look at her and began to chuckle. Cat seized the knives, anger building in her chest. She must NOT do well...she'd show them in the games...

Her first knife hit the target, only on the edge, but it slammed into with a force which a girl of Cat's size should not possess. The Gamemakers didn't seem to notice this, however. Cat continued throwing the knives, making sure that none of her other throws actually hit the target. She then walked over to the wall and buckled herself in. She climbed each wall quickly and skilfully, but the Gamemakers didn't even seem to be watching anymore. They dismissed her, and as she was leaving the room, she distinctly caught the words

"...hasn't got a chance."

She slammed the door behind her, face scarlet with rage, wanting to scream with rage...but she must appear weak! She channelled her anger and...burst into angry tears, running from the queue and to the lift.

"Hers didn't go well then..." she heard someone mutter behind her.

Faith didn't notice Cat at first, but was watching below her as the lift went up and down. "Nobody." She muttered, still not realizing Cat was there.

Cat stabbed the button with her finger, and ran into the lift as the doors opened and shut behind her. Faith was muttering things that her father had said to her until she noticed a presence. She turned and saw Cat, looking pretty angry. The door shut behind her, and Cat sank to the floor, her legs collapsing beneath her, tears still trickling down her cheeks.

Faith watched, her, not sure what to looked up through her tears and saw Faith staring at her, looking unsure.

"I really screwed up." Cat managed to whimper quietly.

Faith still didn't know what to say. She'd been bought up to not care about anyone, just to kill. She just stood there, wondering how to comfort someone if you were a heartless bitch.

Cat wiped her tears away, and blew her nose on a tissue. "Has anyone ever got a 0?"

Faith shook her head. "The lowest you can get is 1, I think.

"Oh. Well. Hello number 1."

Faith sighed "You don't know until later." She said.

"They all laughed at me. I heard them say I didn't have a chance."

"Doesn't mean they won't give you a chance." She said airily. She shrugged and made the elevator stop at her floor. "Come with me." She said, not sure why she wanted to help her, except the fact she looked so much like her dead sister.

"Thanks Faith." Cat followed her, wondering why Faith was helping her.

She walked to her room and let Cat in, locking the door behind her.

-x-

Leaning against the wall, Jasper blinked at the sympathetic smile that the tribute from District 4 had sent him. He gave a twisted sort of grimace back. There was no way that Jasper was going to score good at this today. He wasn't even holding his breath for a possible sponsor. He was dead certain that he would die alone in that arena. Sighing, Jasper shot a nervous glance at his fellow tribute. She was shaking with nerves, despite Moxin's attempts to calm her. He smiled wryly before heading into the training centre. There was no way that a District 12 tribute would win this year. The thing that Jasper hated the most was the wait to see the Gamemakers. He was nervous, and he knew he needed to make a good impression. Jasper rocked back and forth on his heels, just waiting. He looked on in sympathy as the nice girl from District 4 came out looking rather tearful. He shook his head.

_Get a grip. She may just be playing. It was a popular tactic after all._ Finally it was his turn.

Standing in front of the Gamemakers was nerve-wracking. Jasper winced as he observed them. They all seemed rather interested in the food that just arrived. He grumbled and went over to the ranged section and picked up a few knives. Juggling them in the air, Jasper caught each one as they came down and threw them into the ground near the Gamemaker's feet. They all looked up at him in silent fury. He shrugged, smiling innocently, before picking up a few more and driving them into the hearts of the dummies. Grabbing a sword, he haphazardly lopped a dummy to pieces. Before he could pick up another weapon, one of them dismissed him. Jasper happily noted that they all held rather dark looks on his face. It was promising that he would die an early death.

Head held high, he left the arena and headed back to his room, not bothering to give his mentor a glance.


	7. Part V

**Part V**

Cat looked around Faiths room. It was almost exactly the same as her own. Faith slipped her locket off and dumped it on her bed, going to the corner of her room where she had taken knives from the dining room. She threw one at Cat, gently, so she could catch it easily.

Cat fumbled the catch, almost dropping it, but managing to catch the right end.

Faith drew a target on the wall. "Okay I didn't see you completely yesterday... so I don't know how good you are, but practice. And, if you do get good at it and want to seem innocent I... I won't tell anyone." She sighed and sat on her bed.

"Really?" Cat said, looking at Faith. Could she trust her? She was a diehard careerer...but something about her made Cat trust her. Faith nodded and picked up the chain for the locket in-between her fingers, swinging it back and forth.

"Faith..." Cat looked at her cautiously, "Can I trust you? Really?"

She looked up to meet Cat's gaze. "I suppose that's up to you."

Cat held the knife tightly in her hand. She twisted round lightning fast and threw it at the target. It slammed into the centre up to the hilt. Faith's gaze followed the knife, she was surprised but barely showed it, her eyes only widening slightly. She got up and grabbed the knife and turned to smile at her, suddenly throwing the knife at her shoulder to test her reactions. Cat snatched it out of the air by the hilt. Faith smiled. "Good." she grabbed two of the counter, but made it look like she only grabbed one. She threw one lightening fast then the other a mili-second after, getting ready to dive to knock her over if she didn't move.

Cat deflect the first blade with the knife she held clenched in her hand, and grabbed the second, throwing it back at Faith. Faith crouched down like a cat, the blade wedging in the wall behind her. "Is knives all?"

Cat smiled innocently. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Her lip curled up in a grin and she threw the knife again, with much more power than before. Cat dropped to the floor in a crouch, reaching up an arm and grabbing it out of the air. Faith grinned, and waited seeing as Cat had all three knives. Cat threw the first two simultaneously at Faith, before throwing the last one almost seconds after the rest.

Falling into the splits she caught two at the same time, quickly jumping up and kicking powerfully at the last, sending it up and off course.

Cat grinned at her. "Nice."

She grinned. "Years of practice pays off."

"Well, if we're going to be fancy..." Cat said grinning at Faith and waiting for her to throw.

She threw a knife at her with a flick of her wrist, then threw the second before the first, barely a second after. Cat twisted herself into the air, slamming the first knife away with her foot, flipping upside down and grabbing the second between her teeth, and catching the last in her free hand. She fell back to the floor, landed on her feet, and took the knife out of her mouth. "Ew! That tastes yucky!"

Faith laughed and tensed herself for the next throw. Cat threw them quickly, one at her head, one at her chest, and one at her stomach. She ducked to avoid the head. Caught the one at her chest at the blade between two fingers, then spun it round so she was holding the handle, knocking the last knife off past, immediately she threw the knife she was holding at her head lightening fast, grabbing the other two she throw the parallel at both shoulders.

Cat simple ducked to the ground, rolling onto her back and kicking two of the knife so they spun in the air, before catching them in both hands. The third slammed into the wall behind her, and she leapt up, throwing the two knives at Faith before grabbing the knife out of the wall behind her. Faith caught them both between through fingers; she threw one with spin, and then powered much more strength into throwing the next.

Cat caught the spinning knife in her left hand, and deflected the last one with the two she held in her hand. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Faith stopped and nodded to her bathroom quickly. "Coming!" She called

Cat slid in there, hiding behind the door, still gripping a knife in each hand. Faith pulled the final knife from the wall, throwing it onto her bed and opening the door. She sighed when she saw it was her father. She glared at him. "What do you want?" She hissed at him.

Cat shivered at Faiths tone of voice; it was cold enough to freeze the sun. She wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Faiths wrath.

Faith's father ignored her just strolled into the room and looked at Faith for a moment. "I presume you know your approach." He said. Faith just glared at her father. "Which means, really tomorrow for you isn't needed much." He continued in a cool voice.

"Get lost." Faith growled.

Cat listened curiously. Faith's mentor, for she assumed that's what he was, seemed like a bit of an arse.

"Faith, you are walking on very thin ice. I suggest you move to wear you are safer." His voice was still cool but his eyes burned into hers. "Remember what your sister and mo-"

"Father. Three words." She cut him off her voice a thousand times cooler than his, shoving him in the chest so he stepped back into the doorway. "Leave me alone." She paused for a second. "And don't you dare mention them." She slammed the door.

Cat stood frozen behind the door. What had happened to Faiths sister and mother? And what kind of father would talk to his daughter that way? Sympathy for Faith flooded through her. What kind of loveless life had she known?

Faith fell back onto her bed, almost forgetting that Cat was there again she scooped up the chain to her locket, just staring at it with cold calculating eyes. Cat heard the door slam, and peered around the edge of the bathroom door, to see Faith lying on her bed, staring at a locket.

"Faith?"

Faith's eyes flickered to Cat for a second before moving back to the locket. Cat hesitated, unsure what to do. She walked over to Faith, and put a tentative hand on her shoulder. Faith flinched slightly and dropped the locket and stood up.

Cat stepped back as she stood up, biting her lip. "Did you want me to go?"

Faith looked at her for a second. "That's up to you."

Cat caught sight of the clock on the wall. "Oh, Crap! They'll be televising our scores in about 5 minutes!"

Faith blinked and looked up at the clock. "Yeah. You better get back. They'll be wondering where you are."

"I'll make sure to cry when I get a 1!" Cat said, grinning, before throwing the knives to Faith, and turning to walk out the door. Faith smiled faintly, caught the knives and watched her go. _If only I wasn't a career._ She thought dryly.

Cat walked quickly through the corridors of the District 1 floor. She got into the lift, and went up to her floor, slipping into her bedroom and shutting the door behind her. She quickly changed into a blue cotton dress and tied her hair back with a matching ribbon. She checked in the mirror. She looked like she'd been crying. Good. She stepped out of her bedroom door and began to walk towards the sitting room.

Faith slipped her hair out from the ponytail, letting the curls fall around her shoulders, then she headed to the living room and sat in an armchair, everyone else was there, including her father who Faith ignored.

Cat sat quietly on one of the plush sofas, hands clenched together, making hem tremble. Everyone shot her sympathetic glances, except her mentor, who winked.

Faith heard the anthem and turned her gaze to the screen. It was boy girl so she was second. She got 10, which was fine by her. With a faint smirk she watched the rest of the scores.

The other boy from 4 got an 8. Cat held her breath as her picture flashed up on screen, her score underneath it. Catherine Neuvya: 2. She managed to control the small smile threatening to spread across her lips, and instead burst into tears. "I'm useless!" she wailed, "I don't want to die! I just want to go home!"

Faith watched as Cat's score flashed across the screen and wasn't particularly surprised. When the scores finished Faith went to return to her room. District One boy blocked her way.

"We can't have her." He growled. Faith glared at him with cool eyes, knowing who he was talking about.

"But we can." She replied sweetly. "And, we will." She batted her eyelashes and took a step toward him; he held his ground, remaining at the same spot. "And, if you don't want to be with the careers... I can assure you we will hunt you down. And, we will kill you."

-x-

Cat's mentor led her into her room with her arm around her, pretending to comfort her. The minute the door closed behind them, she hugged her. "Nice going!"

"Thanks!" Cat said, smiling. "And I'm in with the careerers. Only one of them knows that I can actually fight, the rest are still fooled."

"Which one?"

"Faith."

"You trusted FAITH?"

-x-

The boy glared at her. "The careers won't follow you."

Faith laughed and within a second the boy was pinned to the wall, the knife she'd slipped in her belt at her neck. "Oh, I think they will." She whispered. Releasing him she walked in to her room and shut the door.

-x-

"I've decided to trust her." Cat looked straight at her mentor. "I know it's dangerous. If at any point you think she's going to betray me, send me something. D4 bread. To tip me off."

"O.K..."

-x-

Faith took another shower, knowing tomorrow would be boring. She knew her approach. And her district representative couldn't teach her anything either. She sighed and slipped her locket back on, sinking onto her bed.

-x-

Cat jumped into bed, her wet hair wrapped in a big fluffy towel. Tomorrow was the interviews- and the day after that, the games themselves. Nerves built up inside her, making her toss and turn, finding it almost impossible to slee- zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

-x-

Acacia May snuck to bed. She'd got a 6, which she supposed was okay. Nobody had really noticed her yet, which she didn't really mind. With a shrug she went to bed, wondering how she was going to play the interviews.

-x-

Faith fell asleep easily, as she always did, one hand clutching her locket.

-x-

Orchid Lang lay in bed, smiling to herself. She was pleased with the 10 she'd got. 11 would have been better, but she didn't want to make herself too much of a target. She clutched the knife in her hand as she drifted off. _Always be prepared_, that's what her mother had taught her. _Because if you're not prepared, you die._


	8. Part VI

**Part VI**

Faith woke up early, stepping into the showers and mixing the smell of roses with citrus making a strange but nice aroma. She dressed in another pair of skinny jeans and a fitted blouse, feeling more comfortable in them. She then headed down to breakfast.

Cat slid out of bed and landed with a thump on the floor. She hopped into the shower, washing herself with lily scented stuff. She pulled on a floaty sea green kind of dress top, and slid on a pair of blue leggings underneath. She pulled on a pair of blue pumps as well.

Faith grabbed something she'd found she liked called a croissant, spreading it with jam she sunk into a chair.

Orchid leapt out of bed and had the blonde girl pinned against the wall with a knife at her throat in around 2 seconds flat. Seeing an Avox instead of the enemy she expected, she let the knife drop and released the terrified girl. "Don't creep up on people like that!" she snarled, as the girl fled the room. She showered quickly and pulled on a pair of skin tight black trousers and a silk kimono top which was black embroidered with red. She shoved her knives in her belt and slipped her silver ring with its obsidian setting onto her finger. She turned and began to walk down to breakfast.

Cat had her usual Beans on Toast, but today she sprinkled it with cheese. She felt a bit nervous. What would happen if she embarrassed herself in front of the entire country on national TV? Hell what would happen if she died in front of the entire country on national T.V, come to that?

Acacia walked downstairs in simple clothes. She stuffed herself with the tasty treats from the capitol, knowing soon she'll miss there lovely food.

Faith left back for her room straight away again, grabbing her three knives she began practicing straight away. After practicing with the knives for a while, she jogged on the spot for ages, practicing her stamina.

-x-

Orchid ate the egg on toast suspiciously, like she always did. She always ate it slowly; you couldn't move as fast if you were bloated.

-x-

"O.K." Cats mentor said, looking the small girl up and down. "For your interview approach, defiantly cute. We want them to go 'Aw! How cute!'"

"All right then."

-x-

"So, let's get started..."Faith's father entered her room, she glared at him but he ignored her. "I think we know your approach. So, we should start with practise questions."

Faith sighed but began to answer all the questions, going for the sexy, beautiful but mysterious girl.

-x-

Orchid glared at her mentor. "Come on, you need to be a bit more friendly. Sexier maybe."

Orchid rolled her eyes.

"O.K, how about sexy but tough?"

"That sounds a bit more like it."

-x-

"So, Faith, any guys back at home?"

Faith laughed in the nicest tone she could manage and winked. "Well... maybe I do... but I always think there's room for more." She smiled sweetly.

"Great." Faith's dad said, putting down the list of questions. "You're ready."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Like I didn't know that."

-x-

"'So Catherine, what is your favourite thing in District 4?'"

"My brothers. I love them loads, and I really hope that they're watching now, so they can know how much I love them." Cat smiled sweetly.

"Good. O.K, how about this one...'What's your favourite thing about the capitol?'"

"I'm supposing 'I hate you all, why don't you go and die isn't an option?'"

"No."

"The people. Everyone here is so friendly and nice! I love my stylist and my prep team, I think people from the Capitol are the nicest I've ever met!"

-x-

"Right..." Acacia's mentor wipe his brow, sighing. "Okay... try harder." He urged. "What do you think are your chances?"

Acacia sighed and rolled her eyes."Ur. Really? Nil. Now go away! I'm tired."

She said stubbornly.

Acacia's mentor but his lip and sighed.

-x-

"So Cat, what did you think of your outfit?"

"It was gorgeous!" she giggled, smiling sweetly, "I felt like a fairytale princess!" she snuck a look at the clock over her shoulder.

-x-

"Acacia... try mysterious and cunning, like you're... plotting all the time."

Her mentor suggested.

She sighed. "Right. whatever."

"So, what do you think are your chances?"

Acacia smiled slyly. "Now, that would be telling. But, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve..."

-x-

"Orchid, try smiling."

Orchid glared at her mentor.

"Smile!"

"Bite me." Orchid snapped.

-x-

Faith was sent to her district representative, Tina.

"Right!" She said chirpily, "You need to be able to walk in heels."

"I know how too." Faith said boredly, slipping on the ginormous heeled shoes, which were ridiculously high. Faith walked along the room as if she were in trainers, used to wearing heels

"Oh... ehm. Well, about manners, you slouch slightly when you sit. Remember to smile and, don't overdo the hand gestures! But you need the hand gestures; just don't go overboard, 'Kay?"

-x-

"Keep your back straight, legs together, one foot slightly behind the other."

Cat straightened up, trying to do as Jenni said.

"Smile too!"

Cat gave the innocent smile that she seemed to be giving more and more often.

"Now try the heels."

Cat stepped into them, and tried to walk. Jenni raised her eyebrows. "You have good natural balance. Try swinging your hips a bit more." Cat sighed. This could take a while.

-x-

Tina dressed her in a long dress, keeping the heels on. She made Faith basically into a model, cat walking back and forth along the room.

"Excellent!" She squealed. "You're ready! You can go." After changing from the dress and kicking off the heels Faith headed back to her room to train one last time.

-x-

"NEVER above the ankles!" Jenni cried, making Cat drop the hem of the dress in shock

"Oh...it'll do! Now go and get some sleep so you look good tomorrow." Cat turned and left the room.

-x-

After falling, tripping and getting tangled in the dress, Acacia's district rep gave up on her. "Just... smile. Okay? That's all we can do. But smile slyly." She added before dismissing her.

Acacia nodded and almost ran out of the room. That'd been hell.

-x-

Orchid did a perfect twirl in the heels and dress. "Happy now?" she snarled at Oona, her district representative, who jumped back nervously. "Y-yes..." Oona stuttered, reduced to a nervous wreck after two hours in a room on her own with the District 2 girl. "Just please try to smile..."

Orchid shot the shy woman a glare which almost reduced her to tears, and stormed out of the room.

-x-

After jogging for an hour Faith retired to bed, falling asleep instantly.

-x-

Acacia couldn't sleep, just stared at the ceiling

-x-

Cat snuggled down in bed, and was out like a light.

-x-

Orchid stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before grasping her knife more tightly and closing her eyes.


	9. Part VII

**Part VII**

Faith woke in the morning, woken by her stylist team who grabbed her and lead her away. She sighed.

Cat was hustled out of bed by her prep team, who shoved her into the shower and turned it on. "We're thinking roses and lilac." Heather explained as they scrubbed her within an inch of her life. Cat spluttered and gasped as water got in her eyes and mouth. They team pulled her out, dried her off, and pulled her along to get her dressed.

Orchid leapt up and pinned one of the members of the prep team up against the wall, with her knife at her throat. "AGHHH!" squealed the girl.

"Don't sneak up on me." Orchid said, glaring at her.

"S-sorry!" she squeaked. Orchid shot her a dirty look and brushed off the hands which tried to push her in the shower. She clambered in herself.

"Erm...Red Orchid shower gel, we thought..." the girl stuttered.

They pressed the buttons for Faith in the shower. Lemon, Lime and Roses. When they'd scrubbed her to death they sat her up, two of them working on waxing her, and other snipping at her hair. She watched as some of her locks fell to the floor and sighed, gritting her teeth as the pulled off yet another strip.

Finally they finished waxing her and there were no hairs in sight, Faith noted. They scrubbed her with some gel that made her skin glitter in gold every time she moved and started shaping her nails, while the one working on her hair began straightening it.

-x-

An eight. That was his score. Jasper smiled at the ceiling, still snuggled in bed. He had been expecting a lower score. Especially since he had made such a bold move at the Gamemakers. He hadn't known of anyone to aim at the Gamemakers and leave the arena alive. Granted, his chances of living were low enough as is. Now, he had probably put himself in the 'Definitely Going to Die' category. Not that it fazed him in the slightest. Going home a Victor was the last thing on his mind. There was a soft knock on the door and Jasper lazily called out to whoever was on the other side. "It's open."

The door opened, revealing an Avox boy. Jasper frowned as the Avox silently made his way around the room, delivering the breakfast he had ordered especially. This one looked rather young. He shook his head, and gently dismissed him. He nodded before leaving. Jasper turned his attention to the large fruit bowl in front of him. The one thing he had promised himself was to try every exotic fruit he could while in the Capitol.

Jasper casted his mind back to the day before, when Moxin was coaching him on Proper Interview Etiquette. "Play it soft." She had said. "You have a naturally soft voice, and no one important has heard you talk before. Play the feminine male sure to get his poor arse kicked in the arena. Be the gentle spirit." Jasper snorted. That was easier said than done. Jasper had a rather nasty temperament when people pried too much. He yawned and made his way to the showers to freshen up. Upon exiting his room, Jasper was greeted by Ink who was leaning on the opposite wall. The stylist gave him a wide grin.

"Ready to be prettified?" Jasper smirked.

"'Prettified'? Is that even a word?"

"Is now." Ink happily linked arms with the younger boy and practically skipped him all the way to the elevator. Oh yeah, he was going to miss Ink.

-x-

Faith listened to the stylists titter on about random things. They were annoying... but just... impossible to hate. Faith decided. She listened to their random conversation as Lily continued working on her hair, Clayton started painting her nails, and Polly added topaz gems to the dried nails. Faith smiled faintly as Lily cooed and said "Tada!" revealing Faith's shorter, silky smooth hair. She'd streaked and tipped it with gold, added some sparkly dust that made it shimmer with movement. Lily then got working on Faith's face, outlining her features, wide bright eyes, pouty lips, high cheekbones and a slim nose.

-x-

Cat stared at herself in the mirror. Over the past three hours she had been transformed. Her face had been covered in pale make up and drawn back in, wide, dark outlined eyes, perfect pink lips, high cheekbones, all framed by glowing dark brown curls, which had been curled tighter than usual and teased into corkscrew ringlets. She had a band of silver set with a large tear-shaped pearl around her forehead, and she was dressed in a long flowing gown of the purest white silk. Attached to her wrists and lower back was a sheet of gossamer silver fabric, which hung almost like wings. She looked like a fairy child.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart! Like a little angel!" Heather said, wiping back a tear. "Now pop on the shoes!"

She stepped into the simple silver, satin ballet pumps, which didn't have a heel, surprisingly.

"We want to make you look really young." Heather said, noticing her glance.

_Great, so I nearly broke my ankle on those practise shoes for nothing!_

"Now come on, honey, get out there and shine!"

-x-

Lily put on some incredibly long, false eyelashes with small golden feathers on.

She then finished the makeup, with gold lipstick and eye-shadow. _I_ _most definitely look bold._ Faith thought. Then Lily and Clayton traced patterns on her skin with thick golden make up pencil. When they'd finished her eyes widened at the intricate patterns on her right arm and cheeks.

"Okay sweetie! Time for the dress!" Poppy squealed, finishing wrapping a gold ribbon up her leg.

Faith looked at it doubt fully but slipped it on. It was pretty short, strapless and slightly revealing, but after the stylists had brushed through her hair, slipped on topaz earrings and a long chain with a thick beautiful chunk of topaz attached, Faith got to look in mirror. Her eyes widened. Her dress shimmered different tones of gold when she moved, rippling as she took a step. Her legs looked longer and the dress, if slightly too short for her taste, seemed to show everything great about her figure. _Very great_, she thought, looking at the alien in the mirror. She'd always know she was pretty, that was one of her prides... but now.

Smirking, she slipped on the high strappy golden shoes, topped with topaz.

_And everything is going to go my way._

-x-

Her stylists twittered nervously behind her. Her lips were a deep, burning red, which matched the blood red orchids embroidered on her black silk _cheongsam_, and the red embroidery around the neck, arms and hem. Her ruler straight black hair was twisted into a knot on top of her head, held in place by two golden combs set with rubies. Her dark eyes were heavily outlined with kohl, and the make-up plastered on her face made her cheekbones stand out like two knife blades. _Fierce. Sexy. A winner._

"It'll do." She said, stepping into the black seven inch heels and walking gracefully to the door.

-x-

Acacia peeked in the mirror, feeling slightly lame. She was wearing flat shoes, and a knee length dark green dress. It was pretty, and she looked pretty. But she knew she wasn't beautiful as some would be. She hated wearing the dress though. With a sigh, she wore her lopsided sly grin and suddenly everything looked better. Walking downstairs happily, she grinned again. _Gotcha_

-x-

Faith walked down stairs, her head tilted, but her eyes kept travelling to the beautiful, amazing patterns they'd drawn. _It's decided_. She though_, I officially love those idiots_. She straightened the dress, once again slightly annoyed about the length... and the revealingness of it. She shrugged it off. She looked stunning, and she certainly knew it.


	10. Part VIII

**Part VIII**

Jasper was really getting tired with all this prepping and primping. Ink's fellow stylists hovered around him constantly as they worked on him. He let his eyes slip shut as their Capitol gossip blew over him. It was a tittering in the back of his mind. The sound was somewhat soothing, and Jasper fell into a light slumber. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, obsessing over the interviews. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he woke with a start.

"Are you okay?" Jasper blinked and yawned sleepily, managing a sluggish nod.

Ink chuckled and helped him sit up. "Just hang in there for a little while longer. I'm going to start on your makeup." Makeup? He had to wear makeup? One glance at Ink's face confirmed it. He settled back and let Ink work his magic.

Ink knew what he was doing. Jasper let himself get lost in the gentle caress as Ink applied blush, eyeliner and a dark coloured lipstick to his pale lips.

A soft chuckle above his head let him know Ink was done. He opened his eyes again.

Ink stepped back with a grin. Jasper sighed as he turned around. He blinked.

He looked like a dark and broody teenager. He kinda liked it. His hair was stylishly mussed and the eyeliner made his green eyes luminous. Ink walked away for a bit, and Jasper made his way over to the full length mirror to get a better look at himself. Tonight, Jasper was wearing a white shirt, black jacket and a black and white chequered tie. Matching suspenders hung from low rise jeans. He also wore sneakers of a sort. Jasper pouted.

"Excellent face! It really matches your outfit." Ink had reappeared. He added a set of shades, nestled in his mop of hair. "You're done! Good luck with the interviews. I'll be cheering for you." An affectionate and chaste kiss to the top of his head and Ink gently shooed him off to the studios. Jasper stared at the closed door, before he hurried along. What was the kiss for?

-x-

Orchid strode into the studio confidently, almost 6 foot in her shoes. She almost ran over the tiny girl in front of her, but saw her just in time.

"Get out of my way, titch!" she demanded, glaring at the curly hair child in front of her.

Cat glared at the girl, stepping out of her way, desperately wanting to answer back, but not wanting to piss her off.

Faith strolled in with confidence watching as the District Seven girl snuck in almost slyly and sunk into the background.

Cat smiled at Faith and walked towards her. "Hey Faith! Wow, you look amazing!"

Orchid glared at them. Why was Faith encouraging such a weakling? Well, never mind, if the girl didn't die in the battle at the cornucopia, Orchid would be sure to take her out sooner or later. The thought made her smile.

Faith smirked. "I know. You do too." She said to the younger girl.

"Thanks Faith!" Cat caught sight of Orchids glare. "Seems like not everyone's happy about me joining the careerers."

Orchid began to walk over to the two them, her black eyes narrowed.

"Nope." She said cheerfully.

Cat grinned. "By the way, do you want me to hang around at the cornucopia or not, because my mentor told me to get the heck out of there?"

"I have an idea." She said quietly, so only Cat could hear her. "But, you'll have to act and trust me. Only for a minute and we'll have to make something up later." She then smiled brightly as Orchid came over. "Orchid! You're looking stuh-ning!" She said it sweetly, maybe with a slight tone of mocking, although it was true.

Orchid nodded her head curtly. "Faith. A word." she said, her eyes flicking to Cat, and flashing slightly.

Cat took the hint. "I'll see you later." she said to Faith, smiling winking slightly as she turned and walked away.

Orchid waited until she was out of earshot before she turned back to Faith, her burning red lips pursed.

"Uh huh?" Faith said boredly, looking at Orchid for a moment. _This girl is lethal_, she told herself. _But so are you_... she added

"Are you out of your mind?" Orchid hissed, "That girl looks like she's younger than 8! What the hell are you doing, inviting her to be a careerer?"

"Have you even watched the last few years?" Faith replied calmly, tilting her chin. "The other tributes are finding ways to beat us. No food or shelter. We need to progress. We need to be more than hunters. We need to also be survivors."

Orchid's eyes flashed, and she repressed the urge to slap Faiths smirking golden face. "We survive by killing! We kill all the others, take their supplies, and then we are strong. That is the way it's always been. That girl won't last a day. And if by some miracle she does, I'll take care of her myself, just so I don't have to see her little pathetic face any more!"

Faith's face was calm, yet deadly, the calm before the storm. She took a large step forward. "Yes. But, remember what happened to the careers last year?" She raised an eyebrow. "And. The last?" She took another step forward.

Orchid stepped forwards too, glaring down at Faith, her dark eyes full of hatred. "Listen, pretty girl, you may have the others wrapped around your little finger, but I would like nothing more than to get my knife and chop you and your little pet careerer into tiny slices."

Faith took another step forward, smiling innocently and batting her eyelashes. "Oh sweetie, I assure you, the feeling is mutual." With a smirk she took a step back. "Yep. Wrapped around my little finger. How would you like to fight me, backed by them? Honey, I can tell you're strong and powerful. But so am I." Blowing her a kiss she spun on her heel and strolled off.

Orchid gave a snarl of rage, and made a rude gesture at Faiths back. She managed to calm herself down by imagining 2 hours with an unarmed Faith in a locked room, with a toothpick.

Faith noticed the gesture and blew another kiss to the girl, smiling angelically.

Cat walked over to Faith, giggling at the rude gesture and the kiss.

"Sooo...what were you going to say?"

"Huh?" She asked, turning back to Cat.

"You were talking about a plan?"

"The element of surprise is always best." She commented idly.

"Wait...so there isn't a plan now?"

"There is." She sighed. "I'm going to chase you." She said lowering her voice so only Cat could hear. "With knives. You run like hell. They still see innocence." She gestured to the careers. "The problem is getting you back."

-x-

Orchid looked over at where Faith was talking to the short girl. She narrowed her eyes, and a small smile spread across her face. She had the perfect way to hurt Faith, who seemed so fond of the child. What better way to hurt her than through the girl she cared about so much?

-x-

"O.K... why don't you say I escaped, but that I'm hurt? That way, they don't see me as a threat, and you appear ruthless."

She shrugged. "I don't care how they see me. I only care how they see me when I'm about to kill them." She said coldly.

"Fair enough." Cat shrugged. "So...that's agreed then?"

"I chase you. You escape. I go back to bloodbath."

"Great." Cat said, smiling at Faith.

-x-

Orchid stared at the two of them, talking quietly. She tightened her lips. She was going to take that little cow out, and she was going to enjoy it.


	11. Part IX

**Part IX**

Faith walked to where she was meant to be, knowing she was first but not caring. She straightened her dress, smoothed her head and tilted her chin up.

Acacia was already in position, panicking slightly.

Orchid walked haughtily to her seat, sitting up straight and crossing her legs. She stared haughtily at the cameras.

As the anthem blared Faith smiled into the cameras, batting her eyelashes.

Cat stared around with wide eyes, taking in the audience, and looking wide eyed at the cameras.

Ceaser introduced the show, yadda yadda ya, until he came to the first interview. Faith stood up, blowing a kiss towards the crowds and walked over to Ceaser.

-x-

The stage was rather bright. Jasper winced as he sat down with the rest of the tributes. He was a ball of raw nerves, wringing his hands and bouncing his leg. Jasper forced himself to stop fidgeting as he paid attention to the first tribute that came up to talk to Cesear. It was going to be a long night.

-x-

"Hello, Ceaser." She grinned lopsidedly.

"Hel-lo, Faith Spring. You're looking stunning tonight."

Faith's grin grew "Of course, Ceaser. What did you expect?"

"Nothing different" He said with a smile. "So you looked fabulous at the parade, and once again, your amazing Faith. Let me ask, how do you do it?"

She laughed. "Of course, nothing could happen without my amazing stylists."

She blew a kiss in their direction

-x-

Orchid narrowed her eyes and glared at Faith, feeling sickened by her simpering tone. She didn't care who saw her glare, the only image she wanted was an aggressive one.

-x-

Cat watched Faith, impressed at her act. Who would have thought that the giggling girl before her was a killer? She noticed a camera turning towards her, and smiled innocently at it. She intended to keep up just as good a façade as Faith.

-x-

"Of course, we certainly have great ones this year!"

Faith smirked and nodded. "Yup."

"So, Faith, being a simple stunner, you must have a horde of guys back home."

She winked at the audience and cameras. "That may be..."

-x-

Cat gave a small giggle at this.

-x-

Orchid scowl deepened.

-x-

"But... a horde is never enough." She added, smirking at the audience.

"Mhm. So, the competition is tough this year, got any techniques?"

Faith smirked and tapped her nose. "That's for me to know, and you to find out, I'm afraid."

"Of course it is." He said with a grin. "So what was life back home then, Faith?"

"Oh, boring. Never could add up to the capitol... all the amazing guys..." She grinned to the audience as the buzzer sounded.

"Well, time up I'm afraid, Faith Spring. I'm sure everyone, especially all the men, will wish you all the best of luck."

Faith smirked and blew another kiss. "Oh, I won't need it."

After blowing the audience one last kiss she leaned up to kiss Ceaser on the cheek before taking her seat. Then, when she saw the cameras could see she smiled innocently and blew a kiss at Orchid.

-x-

Orchid shot a death stare back at Faith, her eyes flashing.

Faith smirked, waiting for Orchid's interview.

-x-

After the boy from District 1 had gone, Orchid finally heard her signal. "And now...Miss Orchid Lang!"

Orchid stood up gracefully and walked to the chair next to Ceaser, crossing her legs neatly.

"Sooo...Orchid. How are you today?"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine, thank-you."

-x-

Faith watched, calm and collected as always, a faint smile still playing on her lips.

-x-

"Sooooo, Orchid, What's your favourite thing about the Capitol?"

Orchid smiled. "Definitely the weapons training area. What wouldn't I give for one of them back home!"

"So you're a fighter?"

"I've been training for these games since I was two years old."

"So what's your greatest strength?"

"Well, let's just say I haven't been wasting the last 16 years." There was a glint of steel in her smile this time.

"So, what do you think of your amazing outfit?"

"It's gorgeous! I'd like to thank my prep team for putting up with me. I can be a bit grouchy in the mornings."

There was a snort from one of the team in the audience. She suspected it was the one who'd she'd attacked and pinned to the wall.

-x-

Faith's lip quirked up in the corner. She wouldn't be waking Orchid up in the mornings. Except maybe with a knife...

-x-

"So, do you feel like you're in with a chance of winning the games?"

Orchid gave a deadly smile. "I don't think I have a chance of winning."

Ceaser looked suprised. "You don't?"

"No. I know that I'm going to win."

The buzzer rang, and Orchid gave the crowd a smouldering and confident smile, before sauntering back to her seat.

-x-

Faith smiled innocently as Orchid returned.

Orchid gave Faith a nasty look, and sat back down, looking impassively around the crowd.

-x-

Cressie unsteadily stood and took a tentative step toward her interview. With every step she began to look more confident. She began to feel more confident. The interview itself was nothing special, just the usual questions about home life, family and friends, and strengths. The content didn't matter to Cressie. What mattered was the way she began to feel less afraid and to smile more.

What mattered was the beginning of her metamorphosis.

-x-

Acacia fiddled with her dress slightly, finding the smooth material comforting.

Her eyes lined with thick green eyeliner and mascara remained calculating, her occasional smirk, sly but not in a way that would place her as a looser, or a winner, just in the middle

-x-

Cat bit her lip and waited nervously for her go.

Faith blew Orchid another kiss, loving to annoy her. Orchid pretended not to see Faith, instead ignoring her completely. Faith continued smiling at Orchid.

-x-

Cat nervously stepped towards Ceaser as her name was called. "So hi there Catherine, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Ceaser." she managed to say quietly.

"That good." he smiled encouragingly at her as she sat down. "May I say you look truly magical tonight, Catherine? Doesn't she folks?" he addressed to the audience, who clapped.

-x-

Orchid snorted.

-x-

Cat smiled sweetly at them all. "Thank you." she said, "And you can call me Cat if you want."

"Cat? More like kitten!" Ceaser joked. The audience 'awwwwed'

Cat smiled up at him.

"So Kitten, what's your favourite thing about the Capitol?"

"The people! Everyone I've met here so far has been so lovely to me! Especially my prep team and my amazing stylist Heather!" she gestured towards her prep team, who all beamed and gave her the thumbs up. More applause.

"And what a magnificent job they did too!" Ceaser took in the fairy princess look. "What did you think when you first saw the dress?"

"I could hardly believe it was me staring back out of that mirror!"

"Give us a spin, Kitten?"

She stood up, and spun gently on the spot, the gossamer fabric rippling behind her. The audience all clapped.

She giggled and sat back down.

-x-

Faith watched Cat, wondering vaguely if she could see the innocent giggling girl covered in blood clutching a knife. She almost shuddered.

-x-

"So, Cat, I know that your session with the Gamemakers didn't go to well.

Would you like to talk about that?"

Cat went pink, and her eyes swam with tears. "I tried my hardest. I guess I'm just not very good and some things. I nearly killed some of the other contestants though, just by making them laugh so much they could hardly breathe!"

Ceaser chuckled kindly at this. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

A tear slid down Cat's cheek. "I really hope so. I really miss my brothers."

Ceaser slid an arm around her. "Hey, don't cry now! You'll ruin all your pretty make-up."

Cat gave a chocked laugh. More 'Awwww''s rang out from the audience, along with a couple of 'Bless her!"'s

"Give us a smile!" Ceaser said, and Cat smiled wetly. "That's better. So Kitten, what do you think you'll do in the games?"

"I'll just have to keep trying my best I suppose. And hope its good enough."

The buzzer rang.

-x-

Acacia watched the girl_. Poor girl._ She thought. _Stands no chance. Kinda like me._

-x-

Orchid smiled to herself at Cat walked back to her seat, wiping her tears.

_This will be easy. Much too easy._ Maybe she'd draw it out to give everyone at home a show? _Especially sweet little Catherine's brothers, who the poor ickle baby misses so much._

-x-

Faith sat boredly, not entirely bothered by any of the other interviews. She studied them quietly, figuring their weaknesses easily.

-x-

Cat sat back down, smiling bravely at the cameras.

-x-

Acacia was even surer than ever that she was going to die; the interview was the least on her worries.

-x-

Cat noticed the girl from District Seven looking worried. She shot her an encouraging smile.

Acacia saw the young girl shoot her a smile. Her eyes flickered away. She wanted to smile back. But she didn't want to appear nice. She didn't want to appear anything. Cat actually felt a little bit hurt. Which was of course ridiculous. That girl would probably be trying to kill her tomorrow, so it was stupid to get upset about a rejected smile. Acacia felt bad, but didn't let out any emotion, except a plain expression, as if she could leap out and change at any given moment. Cat bit her lip and looked away from the girl.

-x-

Orchid's sharp eyes noticed this exchange and a small smirk flashed across her mouth. Here was another girl who seemed to dislike Cat. She could probably use that to her advantage somehow...

-x-

Acacia's eyes flickered around. She wasn't a killer; she knew there was no possible way she could really kill, unless it was life or death in the end. She sighed inwardly. _Sneaky. I have to be_. She thought.

-x-

Cat sighed almost inaudibly. She was tired of sitting straight and looking nice. Her back was beginning to hurt.

-x-

Faith's lips were curled up in a smirk, still, wrapping some fingers around her locket. Alone. She chanted in her head. Always alone. Cat caught sight of Faiths smirk, but saw the loneliness in her eyes. She shot her a secret smile, while the cameras were looking away, to try and remind her that she wasn't alone. Her gaze flickered to Cat, her hand slipping from her locket. She faintly returned the smile, but looking at Cat hurt more, reminding her that her sister left her too. Cat frowned slightly. Faith was hurting and she wasn't sure why. If they hadn't have been about to head into a reality TV show where they would probably end up killing each other, she would have tried to find out what was wrong. But the last thing she wanted to do was irritate her...

Faith tapped her fingers against her leg slightly impatiently

-x-

Orchid noticed the smile Cat gave Faith, and curled her lip._ Stupid, stupid little girl.._. Didn't she know never to trust a careerer? Could she really be that naive? Or was she faking_? No. I'd be able to tell._ Orchid thought, _No ones that good an actress..._

-x-

Acacia eyes flickered away from the cameras, waiting for her interview.

-x-

Jasper continued to fidget. He was getting more and more nervous with each passing minute. He hoped to all hell that his interview would go just as smoothly as everyone else's seemed to. He also noted that some of the tributes were downright scary... like that girl from District 2. He shuddered.

Orchid? Was that her name? Such a pretty name for a scary girl. He also learned the names of the two girls that he constantly saw around the place.

Faith, District 1 and a seemingly confident Career. She scared him too. A small smile graced his lips as he listened to the other girl he recognized.

So... her name was Catherine, was it? Pretty name for a pretty face. Jasper watched as she spoke her fears about being in the arena. He shook his head. The Games were all about making people give in to their fears. He snorted. Like he'd be a puppet for the Capitol.

-x-

Cat went to nibble a nail, but stopped at a wrathful look from her stylist. She saw the boy from 12 smile at her. She smiled widely back, happy that there was someone here that wasn't grumpy! She caught Orchids eye. She seemed to be silently mocking her. Cat shuddered. There was something about Orchid that gave her the creeps. Probably her total lack of pity...

-x-

Acacia's eyes remained calm and emotionless, when Faith looked over at the girl she saw nothing but a black face, but inside Acacia wanted to cry, even if she didn't show it at all

-x-

Jasper swore that Catherine's brilliant smile may as well have blinded him. He felt truly sorry that Pandem was going to lose another beautiful person.

People were so sour and shallow these days. He glanced nervously at Orchid who was still glaring venomously at everyone with a pulse. He shuddered again, and looked away. He glanced up at the Stylist platform and Ink caught his eye. He smiled comfortingly and gave a subtle thumbs up. Jasper gave him a meek smile in response, before looking away again.

-x-

Orchid sat perfectly, studying her own blood red nails. She shot Faith a look from under her eyelashes. _She is so irritating!_

Faith's act still remained perfect, with no crack in her performance, she hoped. Her bright eyes swept the audience, spending a moment to smile at some. Orchid ground her teeth. Her eyes swept over Orchid, and she smiled with pure innocence. Orchids eyes flashed with rage. Faith bated her eyelashes and blew her a kiss. Orchid made a low snarling sound. Cat bit her lip.

-x-

Acacia bit her cheek to calm herself before swiftly standing and making her way to the chair.

"Hello, Acacia. I see all our stylists have been doing very well tonight."

She smiled the way she'd practised, but tried to appear bland. No one to notice her, that's what she wanted. "Yeah. Everyone's looking great tonight." She said sincerely.

Ceaser smiled. "So, what's life back at home Acacia?"

She smiled. "Ah... it's nothing compared to the Capitol. And you can call me Ace."

"Acacia's a pretty name, don't you like it?"

"I do... it's just easier to say Ace."

"Well, Acacia certaintly suits you."

-x-

Cat noticed that it was the girl who had shunned her earlier. She appeared to quiet sly. Cat sighed, and began to study the faces in the audience.

-x-

Orchid's eyes turned to the girl, and just as quickly flickered away. _Boring._

_Drab. Dead in under a minute._

-x-

"Thanks." She said, smiling lopsidedly.

"No problem sweetie. So, got any tactics for the games?"

"That would be telling." She said still smiling.

"Of course it would." He chuckled. "Any special people at home?"

"My family. I miss them, a lot. I told them I would do what it takes to return home."

"Of course you did. And are you going to stick to that?"

"Definitely." She said with a nod as the buzzer sounded.

Acacia said her goodbyes and scurried back to her chair, glad it was over.

-x-

A camera came Jaspers way and he offered the crowd a smouldering secret smile and flirtatious wink. Once the camera passed he slumped down again. It was becoming too much effort to keep up his faux-charm. He couldn't wait till he was in the arena. Then he could escape.

Cat sighed, and noticed the District 12 boy looking tired. She smiled at him again, not as widely this time, but just as friendly. He seemed really nice. But then again, these were the Hunger Games. He could always be pretending. However, something about him just made her instinctively trust him.

Jasper was jittery. He bounced his leg, chewed his lip and the inside of his cheek and was close to giving into biting his nails. He just wanted his interview over and done with. He sneakily slid his eyes to Catherine and back.

Perhaps it was the impending doom that was looming over his head, but Jasper had suddenly decided that he liked the girl. He shook his head furiously to clear his thoughts. No. This is not the time to start getting attached to people. Almost everyone here will die in the next few days.

-x-

Faith sighed, she was bored of interviews. Her act didn't crack at all though; she still sat perfectly straight, smiling at the audience.

-x-

Cat kept smiling, concentrating on looking cute, when in reality she was aching from sitting so still.

-x-

Emily sat on the chair, her back perfectly straight, and her hands folded in her lap. She didn't even bother smiling; she just kept the same, unreadable expression on her face. Inside her heart fluttered like a trapped bird, and the audience has a hungry cat eyeing it lustily. They were hungry for some prey, but Emily would assure them that she was not it. Emily's eyes slowly swept the room, being completely void of any emotion what-so-ever.

-x-

Faith's eyes swept over a girl with a calm blank facade. She studied her for a second before releasing her hair was beginning to curl again; she frowned slightly before smiling at the audience, blowing them another kiss.

-x-

Orchid's sharp eyes surveyed the girl, but dismissed her almost immediately.

-x-

Ceasar smiled at Emily, but she still sat completely emotionless.

"So, Emily, do you have any family?" he asked, grinning at her.

Emily nodded. "Some brothers." she replied quietly, her expression completely unreadable.

"Some brothers, eh? Must be pretty tough growing up with a bunch of boys, I bet. What do you like best about The Captiol?"

Emily shrugged. "It's pretty nice. The food's nice. The people are... nice."she commented solemnly.

"Well we're glad you think it's nice, right everyone?" he called to the audience, which proceeded to shout back positive responses. "Okay, so here's something completely unorthodox: What's your favourite colour?" he asked playfully, noting the faint look of surprise from Emily.

"Uh... I suppose... Green maybe?" her eyes widened slightly in surprise at the random question. The buzzer sounded, and she let out an inward sigh of relief.

"Well, that's time up for you, so we'll see you in the arena!" he called as Emily walked gracefully back out to the other tributes. _Victims_, she thought bitterly

-x-

Faith still smiled innocently, waving at the audience

-x-

Thom leant back against his chair, giving a cocky, lop-sided grin and a wink at one of the cameras. He lazily surveyed the competition; inwardly he decided who was weaker than him, and who was stronger, but outwardly he just gave a look of disinterest.

-x-

Acacia was bored of waiting; she'd been waiting for ages. She wanted the games to begin now, she wanted to know whether she was going to live or die.

-x-

Thom kept a wary eye on the smiling Catherine. He didn't like the look of her at all. He liked to judge people on appearance; it was a much easier way of learning he found. He winked at a camera again, making sure that the audience knew he thought it would be easy. He didn't think it at all.

-x-

Faith blew another kiss towards the audience and cameras, her purposely overly innocent act working perfectly. She forced herself not to try and pull the fabric of the dress down and instead sat perfectly straight with a tilted chin, her hair beginning to curl again.

-x-

"So..." Ceaser began, before quickly flipping through a few documents and adding, "Symonn." Even Symonn knew that that was a bad start to an interview.

"What would you say is your strongest tactic for the games?" before giving him a sort of a smile, that looked like an insect had flown into his mouth and he was trying to kill it with his teeth.

"Um. I guess I'll just go out there. And. And...fight. And...and..." Symonn wiped sweat off his forehead before croaking out. "And do District 11 proud." Before manipulatively throwing his scrawny fist in the air and smiling nervously. He put it down when he heard no applause. Ceaser laughed before swiftly moving on.

"So, will you be fighting for anybody? Perhaps a special lady?" Symonn's turquoise blinkers became wide as spaceships. He looked around and saw a small cluster of girls with acne, bingo!

"There is no special lady at the moment," he answered in a pseudo-slick manor before winking at the pimply girls, who squealed with delight. Ceaser smiled in the same manner. Symonn began to relax, hoping he'd broken the ice a bit.

"So," Caesar cleared his throat. "You're looking a little different to how you looked at the parade." Symonn laughed, in a manner that screamed 'I'm so cool, I know how to laugh'.

"Yep. The stylist pretty much had to perform surgery, Caesar." This was followed by a wave of laughter, which was a relief as it was pretty much the first noise the crowd had made since he came on other than a couple of 'boos' and 'get offs' from a couple of kids at the back. Caesar gave a patronising laugh before butting in with the next question.

"So, do you have any messages for your family and the people back home in District 11?" Symonn's fake smile completely vanished and so did his throat.

He scratched his ear and there was silence for a minute, until Caesar prompted him to answer with a "Well...?"

Symonn composed himself, stared straight at the camera in the least intense manor possible to him and said "I said everything I needed to say at the reaping." The audience's reaction to this, could be described using the oxymoron 'a deafening silence' Caesar gulped before smiling and lightening things up by asking Symonn his favourite colour.

"Green of course. You should know that Caesar, I'm an agriculture lad." The audience laughed warmly. Pretty soon after the buzzer sounded. Symonn exhaled deeply.

As Symonn came off, the first person to come into his thoughts was Faith. He didn't really understand why, he just felt better when he was near her, he felt like he was safe with her.

-x-

Faith rapped her nails repeatedly against the arm of the chair. Nearly over.

She told herself, still smiling at the audience

-x-

"Jasper Hawn, why don't you join me up here." Jasper flinched as his name was called. He exhaled shakily and stole a glance at the stylist podium. Ink grinned at him and mouthed 'good luck', gracing him with a wink. Jasper sighed and closed his eyes, counting backwards from 5. He opened his eyes again and fixed the crowd with a playful wink and a gorgeous smile. Jasper gracefully flopped himself into the chair beside Caesar, and gave the host a lazy smile.

"'Ello, Cesear. And heellloooo to all the lovely ladies in the crowd tonight~!" He crooned at the cameras. He was rewarded with a dull roar in his ears. Caesar looked at him with a gentle smile.

"My, Jasper, what a sweet voice you have. Do you sing?" Jasper shook his head and laughed, a soft breathy kind.

"No. The whole district will think I'm a girl. And we can't have that, can we?" Jasper's smile widened a little as a few 'no's echoed from the crowd.

Caesar grinned and shook his head in agreement.

"No, of course not. So, how do you plan on winning this year? Hopefully not by singing people to death?" Jasper chuckled, and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm quite literally a ghost. I figured that if I stay out of everyone's way, they'll all forget I'm there." Like the rest of the District. He thought bitterly. Jasper never let the dark thought show on his open and happy face.

"But, should anyone cross my path, they might find themselves... rather high in the air." Jasper smiled secretively, earning some confused looks in the crowd. Caesar clapped his hands.

"Any enemies yet?"

"No." Jasper casted his eye out along the tributes, hoping to catch the eye of one in particular. "But there is one that I'd like for an ally..." Jasper let his smouldering gaze linger in her general direction before smiling at the crowd once more. Caesar looked briefly at his watch.

"Ooh, we're almost out of time. Any last words for your folks back home?"

Here, Jasper's eyes narrowed. He stood up gracefully and glared right into the cameras.

"What family?" And the siren blared. Jasper walked off the stage, waving and sending kisses out to whoever wanted them. He was pretty sure he lost his chance at getting a sponsor now.

-x-

Faith watched with a raised eyebrow and a dull smirk, still sending sweet smiles towards the crowds.


	12. Part X

**Part X**

Cressie bolted toward the door, not care a wink for the cameras. She was just about to start hurting people if she didn't get off this freaking stage, right now. As soon as she was outside, who cared about the Peacekeepers standing over them all? The Capitol air was clean and cold, and just perfect. Cressie's eyes swept over her opponents. Who would be an ally? Who would she want to kill right off the bat?

She'd just have to find out.

The limo wasn't a very good place for Cressie either. But at least in the limo she was moving. She liked that she was moving. It gave her a sense of progress. Like maybe she was getting that much closer to home, to her family. Or to her death. She shoved the thought away. It terrified her, and it wasn't time for fear, yet.

-x-

Faith blew another kiss to the cameras, sending them a sly wink before walking off slowly and purposely, rushing into her limo.

When in the limo, finally, Faith's eyes strolled across the Capitol. The glass was tinted, no more acting. She grinned finally and shook her hair, before pulling some of the pins out.

She was relieved. No more acting. She watched the lights and buildings with a dull bland expression. _Just a few more weeks until even more fame_. It cheered her up.

-x-

Away from the blinding stage lights, Jasper took the shades off his head and ran a hand through his hair. He looked a little upset. Jasper glanced at his reflection in the limo window and caught a glimpse of his sour expression. Hastily, he schooled his features into a brooding look and smiled once more at the cameras before getting in. Glad that the interviews were over and done with, all he needed to do for the next few days was survive.

-x-

Cat smiled sweetly at the cameras, before sliding down from her chair. She walked towards her car and slid inside, and waved at the camera's before slamming the door shut behind her.

-x-

Orchid sauntered to her car, and posed sexily for the camera's, before jumping into the car and being whizzed away.

-x-

Roy clicked his tongue. And again. Faith clenched her teeth from beside him. After a minute she glared at him icily. Roy smirked. "Yes boss." He said, needing no verbal confirmation.

Faith narrowed her eyes until she realized he hadn't actually been mocking her. He'd called her boss. A smirk appeared on her lips.

-x-

Acacia slunk into the limo, with an expressionless look at the cameras. _And breathe_, she told herself.

-x-

Cat sighed as the car rolled along. "What's the matter, ickle baby-kins?" Adaam, her fellow tribute, asked nastily. "Tired of living? I could sort that out for you..."

"Oh, just leave me alone." Cat snapped.

Adaam snorted. "Oooooh! Get you."

The car stopped, and Cat climbed out, ignoring Adaam. She was only just managing to resist the urge to punch his stupid smug face in.

-x-

Faith stepped out of the car and instantly headed for the District Four car.

Noticing the tension she smiled beautifully at Adaam. "Something wrong here?"

She asked sweetly.

Adaam scowled at her. "No. No problem." he gave Cat a shove and barged past her. Cat felt her face flush scarlet with rage. Before he could leave, Faith placed a manicured hand on his arm. Still smiling brightly.

"And there, won't be a problem? Will there?"

He was about to retaliate, but he saw a glint in her eye which made him think twice. "No." he muttered.

She smiled sweetly. "Good." She dropped her hand before taking Cat by the elbow and leading her away

Cat giggled. "The look on his face..."

She smiled faintly. "Yeah, but I do think the second he can, back stabbing time."

Cat sighed. "Why does everyone want to kill me? I'm soooo likeable."

"Only the careers." Faith looked at her. "Have you seen yourself? I must admit, good act. Careers don't like things which don't kill. If you take one look at you..."

Cat laughed. "I guess I'll just have to get the hell out of there at the start then..."

She smiled. "But how do we get you back? Unless you don't want to join with them... secret alliance... near the end, I'm sure you'll be there, and if you're not already with the careers you can help 'dispose' of them."

Cat nodded; although she didn't want to kill except in defence, she knew that if she told that to Faith, Faith would think she was weak. "O.K. Let's do it."

"Do you want to come straight back, or later?" She smiled softly. "Unless you want to pelt away from me." She walked inside. "Which, of course, I understand. I am a career. Don't forget that."

"Don't worry." Cat said, giving Faith a sweet smile. "I won't. And I'll come back when I feel like it."

Faith looked at her with calculating eyes for a second before shrugging. "Okay then."

Cat walked inside the building with her, and towards the elevator. Faith headed to the elevator too. Acacia had already stepped in it. She backed towards the corner seeing Faith

Cat followed Faith into the elevator and recognised Acacia as the girl who had snubbed her before. But maybe she had just been nervous then...Cat tried another friendly smile.

Acacia panicked slightly. She didn't want to seem anything, but her kindness rubbed through. When Faith had stepped from the elevator with a swift nod at Cat, Acacia smiled faintly back.

Cat waved to Faith and smiled back at Acacia. "Hi, your names Acacia, right?" Cat desperately hoped she'd got it right. Acacia blinked. Someone had paid attention to her. "Yes." She said guardedly. She knew her name was Catherine or Cat, she'd studied all the opponents from the beginning.

"I'm Cat." Cat said, giving her another smile. "How old are you?"

She still seemed calm, somehow. "14." She replied, chewing on her cheek

Cat nodded. "District 7, right?"

She nodded, a guarded sparkle in her eyes

"Cool. What's it like?" Cat asked, curiously.

"Boring." She said, still calm and guarded, but panicking inside.

"At least it probably doesn't smell constantly of fish." Cat remarked, giving a small laugh.

Acacia smiled faintly. She felt really mean, but she knew having friends was a weakness, it couldn't help her. The lift stopped at Cats floor. "Well, goodnight Acacia." Cat said smiling.

"Ugh! Now I have to put up with stupid old Adaam for the rest of today. He's such a pain!" she rolled her eyes, grinned and left the lift.

"Bye" She squeaked.

Cat walked along the corridor and darted into her room before Adaam could catch her. She slid out of her dress, took a shower to blast off all her makeup and jumped into bed. She'd need all the sleep she could get.

-x-

Faith washed off all the makeup, somewhat relieved by her curls returning; she preferred curly hair. She slipped into bed and fell asleep quickly.

-x-

Acacia slipped into bed, unable to sleep.

-x-

Orchid slid into bed, clutching her knife, having successfully washed off all of the gunk. _Tomorrow. That's when they'll learn their lesson..._

-x-

THE NEXT DAY

Faith was excited, there was no denying that. With a smirk, she slipped on skinny jeans and a fitted blouse, pulling her long curls up into a ponytail.

_Time for fame_ she told herself, _time for everything you wanted. _With a slightly crazy laugh she walked out into the corridor a moment ahead of her mentor, her father. Faith stiffened and brushed past him, but he clamped a hand around her wrist.

They stared, or glowered at each other for a few minutes until her father's gaze softened slightly. "Knock 'em dead." He told her, making Faith freeze; her father had never given her a target, or praise except when she was younger. She pulled her wrist away stared at her father for a second more, before dashing down the hall way, stepping into the helicopter her district rep was ushering her in.

-x-

Cressie slipped out of her bed, eyes solemn and hard. It began today. She showered slowly, taking her time. She didn't have much of that left. The shower was going to be her last for a long time or even forever, but she couldn't focus on it. She couldn't keep her mind away from the Games. It was like someone with some sort of hideous deformity. It wasn't nice to look at, and you really didn't want to, but you couldn't stop yourself from staring.

Cressie stepped out of the shower and sat down next to her window in a towel.

She looked out over the amazing Capitol skyline; a riot of colours vied for her attention. As much as she hated being cooped up in this city, she could look at it forever.

As her hair dripped dry she pursed her lips and ever so slowly drew herself up from her chair.

"CressssieeeeeEEEEEE?" Yodelled her escort. "Hurry up, dear. You'll be late!"

She hated the way he talked to her. Like he was her father. Like he knew her at all. She shook her head and forced herself the rest of the way out of her seat. Something in her core was shaking and fluttering. It was nerves, she knew. She didn't like it one bit. Her hand shook as she pulled on a soft white dress for her hovercraft ride to the arena. She'd get her uniform there.

The ride was inappropriately loud, with her escort and stylist squawking in their ear-grating accents the whole time. It should have been deathly silent, and it still had that air of doom. It was deathly silent in Cressie's mind, anyway.

Once her escort disappeared with the boy from her District and his stylist she was left alone with Ramicus, her stylist. He jabbered the whole time, not nearly reverent enough of the peril of the 24 children who would soon be fighting to the death. Cressie shuddered and paced, sure she was going to explode with tension.

Too soon she was forced into a tiny cylinder of an elevator (Ramicus had to call some Peacekeepers to "encourage" her) and it went up. Up and up. Toward death.

-x-

Jasper yawned as he sat in the waiting room. He was dressed in a dark coloured pants and a jacket. He was also wearing sturdy hiking boots, a gift from Moxin. For a mentor, she sure did care a lot, especially since Jasper didn't plan on surviving for very long. Jasper had said a solemn goodbye to his other stylists, and an awkward handshake from his mentor, before hopping aboard the helicopter with Ink.

Said stylist was now pacing the room anxiously. It made Jasper smile a little bit.

"Worried that all your hard work will go to waste?" Ink gave him a crooked grin.

"No." Ink sat down beside him. "I'm just worried that you'll die during the bloodbath. Do you have any strategies?" Jasper shook his head.

"I'm just hoping that my self-preservation will kick in and do the thinking for me." Ink slapped him upside the head.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard of." Jasper smiled once more, and he couldn't help but think it was his very last one. He leaned over and gave Ink a tentative hug.

"Thank you, Ink. For everything." Jasper stepped away and waited for the tube to take him up to the arena. He was scared as hell, and was pretty sure he wouldn't make it through the first few days. But at least he had found solace in someone who wasn't planning on killing him. Even if it was only temporary.

-x-

Symonn stared at the faint reflection of himself in the window, seeing himself as he now was, a faint impression of what he used to be. Today would be the last day he saw his reflection, for he knew that if he wasn't killed, that he still wouldn't see himself when he looked in the mirror.

He thought of his mother staring at him with patronising tears and the ugly baby she held in his arms, he smirked knowing that if the series was commissioned for long enough that that little brat would have to go through the games himself. He thought of his trainer, breathing smoke into his face and telling him he wasn't good enough and he thought of Caesar. Treating him differently to the others, looking down on him, simply because he wasn't as attractive or charismatic as the other contestants. Then he thought of Faith, and he became just as scared as he was at the start. It wasn't going to end well between them, whatever happened, he knew that. Perhaps he even loved her once.

-x-

Cat nibbled her lip as she sat is the hovercar and drew blood. Her hair was tied back in a thick, curly plait and she nervously chewed her thumb nail as the hover car drew closer to the arena.

-x-

Orchid sat straight and erect, dark eyes gazing out of the window, her small hands with their black painted finger nails with delicate red flowers the only remainder of her former sexiness. She was back to being deadly, the way she should. She smiled to herself as the hovercar landed.

-x-

Heather gave Cat a tight hug, squeezing the breath from her body. "Good luck sweetie! We'll all be rooting for you!" she squealed.

"Thanks Heather."

Cat nervously fingered the outfit she been given, trying to guess the environment she'd soon be thrust into. She bit her lip again as the tube began to rise, her heart pounding in her chest. She was scared really, really scared. She felt her eyes burn with tears of fear and blinked them away. There would be no time for tears in the arena.

-x-

Acacia paced frantically before her stylist all but shoved her to the cylinder.

She got the feeling her stylist didn't like her. With a shrug, Acacia's face suddenly became calm, a mask, as began to rise up.

-x-

Faith curled a perfect spiral of hair round her finger, tilting her chin as the platform rose. She closed her eyes, putting a winning smile on her face.

Her games. These were her games.

-x-

Acacia's face wiped clean, completely black from any emotion. Run, she reminded herself. Grab a backpack and run.

-x-

Jasper shifted his weight anxiously. He wasn't ready for this. Looking down, all he wanted to do was claw his way back to the mock-safety of the launch room. Jasper shook his head and put his game face on. Ready to die for other people's entertainment.

-x-

Aurora fought to keep the tears from her eyes as the platform rose. However poor her chances were in the games, it was an unspoken rule not to show weakness; especially not now the Games had begun. Her handler had cheerfully recited the game's signature phrase as a goodbye; she was alone now. May the odds be ever in your favour- what a joke. She'd be lucky if she lasted five minutes.

She wondered what the terrain would be like this year- forests? Deserts? Seas?

She cast a despairing look at the standard 'uniform' all tributes wore. The style was so vague that she couldn't deduce anything from it- her only advantage had been taken from her. Completely at a loss as to what her strategy could now be, tears crept silently into her eyes again. She brushed them away again hastily.

Remembering, suddenly, that she was not completely alone, she pulled out the abacus necklace from underneath the loose-fitting tunic, grasping it tightly in her hand for comfort. Her parents had a fund set aside for sponsoring tributes- not to win any bets, just to give a little comfort to the District Five children, as they struggled through their final hours. One of her best friends, Venn Denominator, had been sent a needle filled with morphine after receiving a wound that turned out to be fatal from a District Two tribute- to put an end to his pain. How long would it be until she needed the fund to ease her own death?

-x-

Faith closed her eyes as the platform stopped and began counting, opening her eyes and studying around her after 5 seconds of counting.

Cat looked around, taking in the trench. She caught Faiths eye.

Faith saw Cat, catching her eyes for a second before subtly winking, looking away before anyone would notice and studying around her.

Cat took in the pile of backpacks. She saw the handle of a throwing knife sticking out one. She focused on it. She was fast. She knew she was.

Faith saw a sword, near the edge of the pile of weapons. It was a long katana blade with a sharp point and a beautiful sheath. _Mine._

-x-

Summer gasped when her platform reached the arena. All of a sudden, everything she had learnt throughout her time in the Capitol seemed pointless beyond measure. All the training done in the training centre and the fact that she stole one of the Gamemakers watches was useless as her eyes trailed over her contestants once again. They all obviously had a plan, except her. Summer secretly prayed that her brothers: Riley and Jeremy together with Trinni, her clothes designer and Haymitch were going to be alright. No matter how drunk Haymitch was or how much tears her brothers were going to choke on tonight.

She was sure to die today.

-x-

Orchid caught sight of a _naginata_ , sticking out of the middle of the pile. It was meant for her, she knew.

-x-

Faith saw a couple of knives in the same direction of the katana, she would pick them up on the way to her sword, then she could chase Cat away, she told herself.

-x-

Cat readied herself.

-x-

Acacia saw a backpack near her and readied herself for it, she was a fast sprinter, and then she could disappear into that lovely safe forest.

-x-

Adaam grinned savagely and readied himself. _That stupid child won't know what's hit her._

-x-

Roy grinned and set a sprinting stance.

-x-

Orchid's entire body was tense, ready to spring. She breathed deeply.

-x-

Summer spotted a very small backpack lying outside the huge pile of supplies and weapons. A spark of hope ignited deep within her. This was her only chance of getting something from the supplies where the chances of someone killing her were lesser.

-x-

A voice rang out over the arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 71st Hunger Games begin!"

The gong rang.


	13. Part XI

**Part XI**

Summer wasn't prepared for the gong in any way but she found her own legs moving on their own, as if separate from her entire body.

-x-

Cat was off in blur of speed, she raced over to the back pack, seized it, yanking the knife out in the process, and looking around for Faith.

-x-

Adaam saw the small girl grab a backpack and snatched up aknife.

-x-

Summer grabbed the backpack, barely dodging a knife in the process. She didn't care who threw the knife at the moment. Her focus turned to the woods; they were a few yards away. She decided to make a run for them.

-x-

Faith had scooped up her sword, cradling it towards her as if it was a lifeline. She scooped up a knife, located Cat and began sprinting towards her.

The acting began as a maniac smile spread across her lips, inside she was screaming inwardly at Cat to run.

-x-

Cat turned in time to see Adaam running at her with a knife in his hand. She reacted instinctively.

Adaam smashed into Cat, knocking her off her feet. Suddenly, he felt a red hot pain go through his chest. He screamed and fell backwards off of Cat's knife. Cat spun and ran, not looking to see if he was alive or not.

-x-

Faith growled and kicked the boys dead body as she ran past, before a sly grin slipped on her face and she sprinted after Cat, knife raised

-x-

Symonn had planned on taking Cat first, for he saw her as a weaker competitor.

But as he saw her dash past with Faith hurtling after, he realised that she didn't have a chance. He smiled like a rabid Cheshire cat, knowing that she would be killed anyway.

-x-

Orchid saw Cat go. She pulled her _naginata_ out of a boy's chest and ran after her.

-x-

Cat saw Faith and ran faster.

-x-

Orchid saw Faith after Cat. She raised an eyebrow. She followed them, keeping behind Faith, taking care that the girl didn't spot her.

-x-

Faith threw the knife a second before Cat rushed in. She remembered the day she and Cat practised with throwing knives, and she knew Cat could dodge easily. She heard someone behind her and whirled on her heel, her sword from its sheath in one second.

Orchid kept very still hidden behind a tree. Faith narrowed her eyes before turning back to Cat; she had to make it realistic, she knew, but she didn't want to lose her chance at killing at the cornucopia.

-x-

Cat ran quickly, but caught her foot on a tree root. She went down, hard. She let out a high pitched scream of shock, but bit her lip, cutting it off. _STUPID! Do you want everyone nearby to find you?_

Faith heard her scream, and although she still felt as if someone was following her, she turned in the direction of the scream.

Cat scrambled to her feet, wiping the tears which fell down her face. Her heart hammered in her chest, and panic constricted her lungs- her ankle hurt, she could barely breathe, and around 23 people wanted to kill her.

-x-

Orchid heard the scream, and smiled to herself. She stealthily followed Faith.

Faith slipped through the trees and through the shadows. She knew it now; the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

-x-

Cat kept moving, but jarred her ankle when she stepped on a loose stone. She let out a small cry that seemed too loud in the ominous silence.

-x-

Orchid moved forwards in silence, dark eyes glowing with the exhilaration of the hunt.

Faith was certain now, and she only knew one person annoying and stalker enough to stalk her or Cat. _Orchid_. Her lips curved up in a knowing smile, and she continued running, glad long distance was her favourite running. She saw Cat, sent her a secret wink and sprinted at her, leaping over at her the last second. Cat saw the wink, and began to act her part. She cried out, and acted scared of Faith.

-x-

Orchid saw the small terrified girl, and seized her chance. She shot like a bullet out of the darkness, swirling her _naginata._

Faith flipped over, spinning to her feet her Katana raised. Orchid came to a halt. "Well, well, well. Look who it is." she smiled dangerously.

Faith thought she'd give Cat her prize and slipped into the shadows of the trees.

"Go away Orchid." Cat said, not completely having to fake the fear in her voice. She gripped a knife in each hand. Orchid giggled. It was a chilling sound.

"'Go away!'" she mocked in a high pitched voice. "Aw, is Faithy-waithy not here to save you now, ickle kitten?"

Faith climbed a strong tree a few metres, ready to leap at any second.

"Leave me alone!" Cat said, tears of fear trickling down her cheeks.

"Aw! The baby's crying!" Orchid said, with a mocking smile. "Aw...little baby, do you want me to really make you cry?"

"Aw. Orchid. Save me a go?" Faith jumped from the tree, deciding she'd be better nearby. She felt protective of Cat, for no apparent reason. Except that she reminded of her sister so much. She grinned slyly. "You can't have her to yourself..." She pouted, knowing she was a good actress.

"Faith...please..." Cat begged, not entirely pretending. "I thought...I thought..."

Orchid let out a shriek of laughter.

"You thought what?" Faith said harshly, raising an eyebrow and crouching beside her. She didn't wink or give any sign. It was the only convincing way.

Cat backed away, shaking. She hoped Faith was just a very good actress. "I thought...I thought I could trust you. Don't I mean anything?"

Orchid licked her lips. This was too good. She shot Faith an impressed and approving look. "You had me fooled."

"And I thought maybe you could at least hit a wall from 1 metre away with a knife. I mean, what are you doing with weapons anyway? How do even know how to hold them?"

Orchid laughed loudly. "You and me are gonna get on great!" she said to Faith.

Cat face was shining with tears at this point. "Please don't kill me!" she sobbed.

Faith grinned manically and took a knife out instead. She held the knife to Cat's cheek. Before suddenly spinning and throwing the knife into Orchid's arm.

Orchid screamed, and kicked out at Faith. She slashed her _naginata_ at Cat. Cat blocked the strike with her knifes, twisting them so that the Orchids weapon left her hands.

"You really don't want to try me." She said, smiling sweetly at Orchid.

Faith laughed and straightened waving her Katana in Orchid's face. "Yeah. Trust me. Don't. Seriously, that girl has a good throw." Faith smiled sweetly.

Orchid stared at her in shock. "You're going down, bitch!" she screamed.

"Faith, can I take her on my own? Please?" Cat said, smiling.

"My treat." She grinned. "I'm going back to the cornucopia. Fresh blood." Her eyes twinkled and she sprinted off

"Bye Faith! Have fun!" Cat said, waving her off, though the words made her feel slightly sick. She didn't really like the person she was turning into.

"Now let's do this." she said, looking at Orchid.

-x-

Faith ran into the thick of action.

-x-

Acacia had grabbed a back pack and run, she was far in the forest now, no daring to slow.

-x-

Orchid smirked at Cat. She'd picked up her _naginata_, and she twirled it. She didn't for one moment think the girl could beat her. She slashed suddenly without warning. Cat deflected the blow with her knifes, and almost knocked the weapon from Orchids hands. Orchid pulled back, and spun suddenly, catching Cat's face, and drawing blood. Cat threw a knife at her, and she deflected it with one end, and she deflected the other knife Cat threw with the other end. "Is that all you've got?" she laughed. Cat's third knife hit her in the chest.

-x-

Faith slashed her Katana into the chest of a boy she had no name for, glad she was back in the thick of things. She didn't worry about Cat. She knew Orchid was no match for her.

-x-

Orchid stared at Cat. Cat stared back into the black eyes.

"I've been training for this for 18 years." Orchid whispered, a tear falling down her face.

Cat looked at her, her face crumpling. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." Orchid nodded, and pulled the knife out of her chest.

"I tried." she said, and she crumpled like a rag doll, her beautiful dark hair covering her face. Cat picked up the knife, wiped it, picked up Orchids backpack, and her own, and then turned and walked away.

She didn't look back.


	14. Part XII

**Part XII**

Faith slashed and cut and parried. She had no idea how long it lasted. She was in fighting mode, nothing could get her out of it.

-x-

Jasper shifted from foot to foot, watching as all the others raced off towards the Cornucopia. He hesitated, before slowly making his way over. Jasper wanted to avoid the inevitable bloodbath, but still get a handful of supplies. He slipped quietly in amongst the crowd, dodging blows and falling corpses, before snagging a small bag and a bit of rope. Jasper stumbled as another dying tribute fell against him, flailing their knife around feebly. Thinking quickly, he kicked the boy in the face, before plucking the knife out of his hand. Turning tail, Jasper ran for the mountains in the distance.

Why the mountains? Jasper figured that everyone else would head for the trees, where there was more cover. At least if he was high up enough, he'd be able to see people coming.

-x-

Faith continued fighting, not thinking about anything anymore. She sent a slice down a tributes arm, without looking to see who it was she moved to her next target, sword raised.

-x-

After dodging knifes, axes and sometimes other tributes, Summer was on her way out of the bloodshed. She spotted a knife lying right before her feet; she decided to take it in a rush before anyone else considered killing her.

She was out of breath when she reached the forest, still, she risked looking back to see if anyone was following her trail. Summer's eyes saw something too bloody and real, something that has always seemed so fake when on TV...She saw the horrors that would stay with her forever: The dead, ripped bodies of people that could have been her friends if not for the Capitol and its filthy, bloodthirsty Games. A silent tear broke away from her wide opened eyes before she continued running, thinking of the tributes and their kills.

-x-

Faith narrowly dodged a knife, and sent one of her own in their direction. She didn't bother to check if it hit its mark, instead she leaped at a few more tributes

-x-

Acacia tripped over her own feet finally and landed heavily on the floor. She sighed. As soon as she'd reached the forest she hadn't slowed. At all. She was too exhausted to get up. She lay face down on the floor until she finally got the will to climb back to her feet and begin to jog ahead

-x-

Summer kept looking behind her whilst running, that was until she ran into another girl. Acacia jumped and turned, her eyes wide with fear.

"Woooooooooooowwwwww! Ouch!" Summer exclaimed feeling the impact of the fall, "I'm sooo sorrryyyyy! I'm always this clumsy..." That was her initial response, the one she always used every day of her life...her normal life, the one outside the Games.

Acacia blinked. "They'll hear you!" She said in a hushed whisper, looking around crazily. She realized she'd backed into a tree.

Summer blinked before whispering back, "Sorry, I usually use that excuse if I fall on top of someone by accident. Please don't stab me."

Acacia smiled faintly before remembering she was in the games, her face washed from any emotion and she looked at her hand tightly wrapped around a knife, then back at the girl. She couldn't do it.

Summer saw the girl's hand tighten around her knife; she swallowed hard and took a step back, "You know, you shouldn't do this." Her voice wavered, "And even if you're about to, promise me that you won't rip me apart like all those Careers would...just...I dunno."

Acacia blinked "I couldn't... I mean, defence." She loosened her grip on the knife and shuddered.

-x-

Cat kept moving, dabbing at her face, trying to put as much distance between herself and the other tributes. However, she managed to walk into a clearing where two other girls were already standing.

-x-

"Oh...good. My names Summer, what's yours?" She breathed a sigh of relief.

Acacia blinked at the kindness, and remembered she'd remained an emotionless for a whole week. She gave up and shoed her true self. She smiled for once."Acacia."

Cat, nervously started backing away from the two girls, but she stepped on a twig, which cracked loudly under her foot.

Summer was immediately alerted, her head snapped towards the sound. Cat turned to run, but her weak ankle caught on some thorns, and she stumbled and fell with a cry. Acacia stood frozen, her hand clenching her knife again.

"Ssssshhhhh!"Summer whispered urgently, stepping quietly to the girl's aid.

Cat leapt to her feet, ignoring the pain shooting through her leg. Acacia wasn't sure what to do. Maybe she should run...

Cat looked suspiciously at Summer. She didn't want to hurt anyone unless she was attacked...

Realisation hit Summer once more and she remembered that the Games were real, and she was in them. She jumped back, away from the injured tribute girl.

Acacia should run, she knew that, but instead she froze, fear shaking through her.

Cat stood absolutely still, waiting to see if the girl would attack. It had almost seemed for a moment, as if the girl had been trying to help her...

Summer was never good when it came to silences, even if the silences were full of fear and wide eyes, "Um...Don't hurt me?"

"You think I could hurt you!" Cat said, looking at her in amazement.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't kill anyone, so, yeah." Summer felt embarrassed.

"I should run, shouldn't I?"

"Probably." she agreed.

Acacia couldn't help but laughed lightly, not mockingly, but because of the strange tension. She nervously walked forward.

Cat paused, and began to walk forward too.

Summer looked down, "So, erm, good luck with the Games I guess. By the way, what is your name? I already know Acacia's...I'm just curious about yours."

Acacia rolled on the ball of her feet, she wanted to run and leave, but couldn't.

"I'm Cat," Cat said, "What's your name?"

"Summer." Summer smiled.

Acacia wasn't sure what was happening. This was the games... and they were just talking... Summer scratched her head.

Cat stepped forwards and held out her hand. She felt a little intimidated that both of the other girls were at least a foot taller than her. The other girl suspiciously shook it. Cat stepped back, smiling. She noticed the girls suspicion, and with a laugh that sounded almost like a sob she said "Don't worry; I think you could probably beat me in a fight."

Summer managed to laugh a little, "So, Cat, do you want to be like...allies?"

Cat looked at her, eyes narrowed. Faith would be kinda annoyed... "Well...I kinda generally work alone..."

"Oh..." Summer was kind of upset, "That's alright I guess...Acacia, how about you?"

Acacia blinked. "An alliance?"

"Yes, an alliance. I personally hate being alone...but it's alright if you don't want an alliance with me...I mean, who would?"

Acacia hesitated for a second before smiling and nodding, holding out her hand

"Hello there." Summer smiled, shaking her hand while urging her to go on.

"It's not that I don't want too..." Cat said, feeling terrible, looking up at Summer with earnest eyes. "It's just that...well, I'd only slow you down! Plus, loads of people want to kill me."

Summer stared at Cat for a moment, "Then we should be moving! And getting a head start!" She grabbed Cat's arm and started jogging.

Cat ran too, her backpack bouncing up and down on her back. She hissed a little as her ankle twinged.

Acacia smiled brightly and followed.

Summer couldn't help but feel the sense of accomplishment as her both allies ran together with her. She was never good at anything that involved the Games or survival of any kind, but that didn't mean she couldn't do other, more important things."Are you okay Cat? Do you have any medicine or anything for your leg?" she asked, her eyes trailing the small backpack she was holding in her own hands.

"It's fine. It's just a sprain." Cat said, panting. "I'll tie something round it for support when we stop."

Acacia slipped her knife in her belt, looking around them. Summer nodded, putting one of Cat's arms around her shoulders for support. _And I'll check what's in this bag when we stop..._

Acacia fell to the back, behind them so she could defend them if attacked. Cat spat hair out of her mouth, gasping for breath. Summer looked desperately around for a good campsite, "Cat, your obviously very weak and tired, we have to stop..."

"I'm fine!" Cat protested.

"No, seriously, look at your leg..." Summer panted, staring in horror at Cat's leg.

Acacia looked down at Cat's leg. Cat looked down at her leg.

"I must have caught it on something..." she said, looking dubiously at the large thorns sticking out of it.

"C'mon, sit down." Summer steered Cat to a nearby rock.

Acacia kneeled down. "This might hurt..." She said, pulling the largest thorn out before she could respond.

Cat let out a hiss of pain, but managed not to scream.

Acacia rifled through her back pack, finding a medical pack and taking one pulled of the bandages from it, she pulled the rest of the thorns out and bandages her leg

"I'll check what's in this backpack, might be something useful!" Summer said, unzipping the backpack to find...

Cat sat there, her eyes watering, as the girl bandaged up her leg_. Why did they have to be nice to me? How could I ever kill them now? I couldn't. Catherine, you fool! You know you get too emotional..._A tear crept down her cheek, which was not from the pain.

Summer pulled out a radio. "Oh wow, I didn't know they gave out radios..." Summer examined the radio carefully.

Cat reached down for her bag, and Orchids. She began to go through them. Acacia took out the contents of her pack, a medical kit, extra pair of socks, a pack of dried fruit and a torch

"Cool..." Cat said distractedly. _A sleeping bag, water, a knife, food, socks, some kind of sunglasses... _she put them on. "These don't work." she said, sadly.

"Radio?" Acacia asked, "Wow."

Summer was totally transfixed by the radio, she looked up to see Cat struggling with the glasses. Summer passed the radio to Acacia before snatching the glasses away from Cat, "These aren't normal sunglasses..."

Cat jumped at the glasses were snatched away. "What-" she gasped in shock.

Acacia looked around for anyone else and turned the radio on, wandering what stations it would play. Cat recovered from her shock, and slid the knife inside her boot.

"These are night-vision glasses, very useful. I can use wonderful instead, to be a little more fancy." Summer put them on, looking around all the dark spots of the forest.

"That's cool!" Cat said, resuming the search through the bags. Acacia was fiddling with the radio, trying to find something. Summer messed around with the night-vision glasses for a while. Cat found another knife and slid it into her other boot. She slipped her two remaining ones up her sleeves. Acacia slipped her two knives into her belt and stood, repacking her bag. Summer felt a little bare with only one weapon and a useless radio that wasn't even in her hand. Acacia passed her the radio back, biting her lip.

"Thanks" Summer said thankfully. She pressed some buttons, trying to communicate with anyone.

Cat stuck yet another knife into her belt. She found some string, and started to tie the knives to her arms; not too loose they'd fall out, but not too tight she couldn't pull them out quickly. She found another knife. "Summer, do you want this?" she asked.

Acacia recognized some berries nearby, so filled one of her large clean spare socks with them, stripping a few of the bushes to suck the juices from as well. She smiled, recognizing them from her district. Cat stood up, testing her weight on her leg. It held. She began to walk around the camp, trying to stop it from seizing up.

"Uhm." Summer nodded, switching the radio off after an unsuccessful attempt at communication with the outside world. "We should go hunting or at least set up some snares..."

-x-

Aurora pulled to a stop, panting heavily. As she put a hand against a tree to steady herself, her eyes scanned the area warily for any possible attackers.

Her gaze fell on a figure slumped up against a bush, and her eyes widened in panic. She quietly began to walk backwards, wincing as she stepped on a branch that gave through with a loud 'crack'. However, the sound was completely inaudible over the sudden fire of a cannon. Gaining courage, she began to walk towards the figure. Her face drained of all colour, faced with the sight before her. A large gash, still seeping blood, reached across the boy's neck. She quickly felt for a pulse, but it was too late. His eyes were fixed and glassy- it had been his cannon that had fired.

Aurora reached out and gently closed his eyes over- a lump suddenly formed in her throat. She recognized him- he had spent a lot of time at the climbing station, back in training. She knew that, had he lived, he would have been the first she would ask to be an ally.

She could see a hovercraft making its way through the trees- she recalled suddenly that the area needed to be clear of all live tributes before the body was taken. And besides, who knew how close the boy's attacker was? They must have been in a hurry- his rucksack was still fully intact, the seal left unbroken on it. He hadn't even had the chance to use it. She carefully slipped the straps of the rucksack from his back, feeling a twinge of guilt as she did so. "I'm sorry," she whispered. But right now, she needed it more than he did.

-x-

Acacia came back with both the spare socks full with the berries and a pile scooped in her hands. She put the socks both down and bit into her small pile one by one

Cat looked up as she came back. "Is there a stream or something nearby?"

"I haven't found one..." She bit her lip and passed her some berries. "But I found these."

"Thanks." Cat said taking the berries. She rolled one between her fingers, wondering if it was safe to eat. Acacia popped some in her mouth to show they were edible. Cat did the same, after seeing Acacia. They tasted alright actually.

Acacia smiled. "They have them in my district."

"Thanks." Cat said, eating another berry.

-x-

Aurora walked quickly away from the clearing, only turning back to look as the hovercraft reached down to collect the boy. A cannon fired from somewhere in the distance, and the hovercraft turned away, towards the sound of the noise.

Aurora wondered what horrible things the people given the jobs of collecting the bodies must have done. Avoxes, perhaps? She shook her head quickly to dispel the thought- she had more important things for her thoughts to dwell on.

The first matter of importance, she quickly remembered, was to find a water source. No matter how varied the arena was, there was almost always a stream or two. She turned towards the mountainous part of the terrain- streams almost always had their sources in higher ground. She continued walking for a few more minutes, until a set of voices caused her to stop in her tracks.

She caught sight of the young girl that one of the deadlier-looking tributes, Faith, had seemed to adopt as a sort of pet back in training- was it possible that she was part of the Career pack? Not wanting to take any chances, she decided to climb up into the partial safety a tree offered until the voices had passed.

-x-

Jasper huffed as he sat on a rock half way up a slope, looking out on the rest of the arena. He felt like he was the only one in the entire world. Gazing out, Jasper guessed that everyone had headed for the forest after all. Feeling somewhat exposed sitting on the side of a mountain, Jasper looked around and found a convenient cave nearby. He headed in. It was small, but good enough.

Tipping out the contents of his bag, Jasper found an empty water bottle, a thin piece of wire and a silky piece of material. On closer inspection, it looked like one of those heat reflecting sleeping bags. Jasper noted with a frown that it was rather thin. Oh well, better to be warm on rocky ground, than to freeze to death on the first night. He sighed, and looked around his empty cave. This would be home for the next few days.

He'd never been lonelier in his life.


	15. Part XIII

**(It was around this time that the Faith/Symonn 'Love Story' song came to be...**

_**And I said; Romeo, please go and stab some nails into my face,**_

_**I love you so, please come and smash my brains,**_

_**You'll take me down to your torture chamber, **_

_**It's a Love Story, baby I just brained ya'...**_

**Lyrics by SapphireOceans and ShakespearsLilBrova.**

**Happy days...:D)**

**

* * *

**

******Part XIII**

Frantically searching for an adequate hiding place, Aurora's eyes rested on a large oak tree directly in front of her, protected by a cluster of bushes.

Aurora tossed her rucksack into a hollow hole inside the tree, and, using the hole as a footrest, vaulted up into the branches. She climbed quickly and silently until she was completely concealed by the leafy branches, and then chanced looking down below her.

Sure enough, the voices were coming closer, and it was not long before three other tributes entered the clearing. She clutched one of the sturdy branches, determined to remain undetected. For some reason, though, they seemed to be coming closer. Cat broke away from the group and made her way through the bushes, then peered curiously at the tree. Aurora held her breath, not daring to give away even the all-but-silent sound of her breathing.

It didn't take long for them to discover the hole- it took even shorter for them to discover her backpack. If the situation had not been so life-threatening, she would have screamed in frustration of herself- how could she have been so stupid? Now she had no way to purify water, no way to light fires, and no means of defending herself. Without that small bag, she had, literally, no chance of survival.

-x-

Summer sighed, she wasn't good at anything. She was just another piece of weird meat.

Acacia smiled at Summer and passed her some of the berries.

Summer smiled back, accepting the berries. "We should look for some more food...and maybe a spear, I'm actually good with them."

"I can't use any weapon..." Acacia bit her lip. "I learned a couple of snares and I know a load of berries that are edible..."

"What about the training centre? Didn't you learn more things there?"

"Um. I'm okay at hand to hand, as I have quick reactions" She shrugged. "I learnt a few basic things." She looked through her bag again and pulled some wire out.

"Cool." Summer admitted, "What's with the wire though?"

Acacia got to work setting a simple snare.

Summer sighed once more, kicking a rock out of boredom. She looked around again, memorising the way the trees were lined up and the way the ground looked undisturbed under her feet.

"Are we camping around here?" Acacia asked

"Well, Cat can't go any further, so yeah. Do you know how to make a camp that won't be seen or something like that?" Summer asked

"In the trees sounds safest." Acacia mused. "I'm going to set these up a little way from here, see if we can get anything,"

"I'm not sure that's extremely good idea; what if someone attacks you?" Summer asked, concerned.

"If we hide in the leaves, no one will see us. And we could all be packed and ready, on our guard, to run."

"Yeah, that works. But, what about you and the snares, isn't it dangerous to go out there alone?"

Acacia chewed her lip. "I'll be okay..." She said confidently, "I'll be right back." She stood up and ran off, leaving her backpack.

Summer stared at the backpack for a moment. Then she decided to build camp.

Cat looked around the clearing. "There's some bushes there...we could hide in there."

Summer nodded, helping Cat up. Cat smiled gratefully at her and walked over to the bushes. She crouched down and began to carefully make her way through them, to the oak tree at the centre of the cluster. "Hey...There's a hole here..."she tried to slither through the hole in the tree. It was thin crack, just big enough for her to fit. She stood up inside the hollow centre.

"A hole? What the hell?" Summer looked at the bush weirdly.

"It's hollow in here..." Cat said, her voice echoing strangely." Nothing in here though. Just space I think..." she said, exploring the tree. "No..wait..."

"What is it?" Summer asked

"Like...a bag..." Cat said, pulling it out by the strap.

Summer stared blankly at the tree, "Is there enough space for me to go in?"

Cat wriggled out. "You could try...It's quite a small hole though."

"What about the bag?"

Cat reached in again and pulled it out. "Here." She tossed it too Summer.

Summer unzipped it.

Acacia walked for 10 minutes before setting up the snares and sprinting back. She gathered all the berries and her bag. She froze as she heard the first canon.

-x-

Faith wiped her bloody sword on some grass and sheathed it, stepping away from the bodies. She sorted through the goods. Oops. She'd realized that she was now probably the only career left. So much for that plan...With a laugh she began sorting through things she'd want from the stash of things left. Faith grabbed two shoulder bags and one backpacks, evening her weight. She filled the backpack with the most important things, making sure she had plenty, then filled her shoulder bags with other things she'd need. She then stuffed bags with food, water and other important things, burying them near a large tree and covering all evidence. She tied her katana sheath to her belt with some string, then picked another sword, tied that to her belt and aligned her jacket with different knives. She filled and purified all her bottle from a short stream then piled up anything she didn't want. She covered it in netting, covered it in oil and light a match, planning to get rid of the rest of the supplies she didn't need or have space for.

-x-

Cressie finally had to stop running. She collapsed, coughing madly. _Come on, breathe_! she ordered herself. Honestly, what could be more humiliating than to be the only tributes in history to cough themselves to death?

After almost ten minutes, Cressie slowly sat up. She looked weakly into her bag. A few slices of some sort of anonymous meat. Fresh, not dried, so if wouldn't keep. Some vegetables, which were prepared in a style Cressie believed was called "freeze dried". Cressie found a small knife, which was redundant since she'd grabbed one right after the backpack. She found a roll of bandages and a needle and thread. Somehow, she got the feeling she wouldn't be using them to stitch clothing.

No water, no bottle, and no iodine. Cressie rocked back onto her heels, biting her bottom lip. She'd need to set up camp at a water source, apparently. Now to find one...

-x-

Faith had a certain feeling so far, she was the most prepared. _Now where to sleep tonight..._ Unwillingly, her eyes skidded to the cornucopia_... too risky_, she told herself. _Way too risky_. She sighed, and wandered over to the mountains, deciding today to not go far as the others would think there would be a career pack, and they would have run. She smiled and found a small cave in one of the nearest and smallest mountains. She was just about to settle herself when the anthem blared and the first picture appeared in the sky. Roy first, then Orchid.

-x-

Jasper finally made it to the trees. He had cut straight across the field where the cornucopia stood, only stopping to watch the sky light up with the people who had died today. He only recognized one face. It was that scary girl from the interviews, Orchid. Jasper sighed in relief. Thank heavens he'd never have to go up against her. Jasper scrambled up a tree on the outskirts of the forest, closest to the mountain range. As soon as he found a supply of water, Jasper was going to head back to his cave. Constantly moving would stop people from finding him.

He yawned and shivered. It was kind of cold tonight. He looked up and continued to climb his tree, finally finding a bend where he could rest for the night. Settling down, Jasper secured his small back pack in a hollow in the tree, before curling up in his sleeping bag. Jasper silently prayed that he wouldn't fall out in his sleep; there was nothing that bound him to the tree, and it was a long way down.


End file.
